


Dices que te olvidare

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Tokio de Cristal [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El futuro de la tierra está escrito, está escrito tambien que se fundara Tokio de cristal y que la princesa de la luna será la nueva gobernante de la tierra ¿Qué pasa cuándo te das cuenta que el pasado es una metira y el futuro también lo es? ¿Cómo te repones al golpe de saber qué la persona quién más amas no lo hace más? ¿Es realmente el Tokio de cristal aquella utopia que todos creimos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rompimiento

**Dices que te Olvidare**

_Capítulo I_

_"Rompimiento"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas** : Ésta es una reedición del fict original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás conque lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta:** La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras:** 4,600

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_**Y mientras tanto yo voy  
Desbaratándome OV7 - Desbaratándome** _

La mañana había sido extraña, no sabía por qué, pero tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar, sus manos temblaban y se sentía nerviosa, pero no existía ninguna razón para eso. Ella estaba bien, las cosas estaban mejor que nunca, acababa de entrar en la universidad y su novio, su querido Darién estaba haciendo sus residencias para graduarse pronto; el futuro se miraba prometedor, tan brillante y espléndido como el que conocía desde sus quince.

Así que, aquel malestar en el pecho estaba fuera de lugar. Era como una punzada llena de angustia, como si su cuerpo le estuviera avisando que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, era una idea tonta que se había instalado en su cabeza y de la que no podía deshacerse —como la mayoría de las ideas tontas que se instalaban en su mente cuando era más joven—. Se obligó a calmarse, dando respiraciones profundas y recordándose nuevamente que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de que tener miedo, que los malos acontecimientos en su vida habían terminado y ahora solo tenía que esperar que su cuento de hadas comenzara.

Estaba repitiéndose por enésima vez que " _era momento de dejar de ser una niña asustada_ ", cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó y el sonido provocó que el corazón le diera un vuelco y las manos le sudaran mientras se debatía entre abrir la puerta o no, creía que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era una tontería, pero por más que hacía no lograba calmarse.

Darién Observó la puerta cerrada con intensidad, casi esperando que no se abriera, como si de esa manera las cosas pudieran quedarse suspendidas en el tiempo y él no tuviera que hacer la declaración que lo había llevado ahí en primer lugar. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que sus deseos eran tontos, que no tenía otra opción y que tarde o temprano aquella puerta tenía que abrirse y él debía hacer lo correcto.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de lo que tenía qué decir. ¿Cómo le explicaba a la persona que más había querido que las cosas ya se habían terminado, que por mucho que se quisiera algunas cosas no podían salir como se habían planeado? ¿Cómo le decía a Serena que había alguien más en su corazón? ¿Cómo se lo decía sin lastimarla? ¿Cómo le explicaba que el futuro que tanto habían soñado no seria una realidad? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ya no la amaba? ¿Cómo ayudarla a que lo olvidara?

Cuando abrió la puerta y observó el rostro de su novio, Serena espero sentir el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo, pero al contrario, la angustia se intensificó y de pronto el corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, llenándola de miedo.

—No te esperaba hasta más tarde —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que él pudiera pasar, notando inmediatamente que el hombre no la miraba a ella, haciendo que la punzada en su pecho se intensificara.

Darién se quedó en la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de la invitación implícita en los movimientos de la rubia.

—Tenia algo muy importante que decirte, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó.

Serena no pudo evitar la mueca de confusión que cruzó su rostro, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza sin entender a que venía la pregunta de Darién, ¿no se había hecho a un lado para que el entrara desde el primer momento que lo vio?

Cerró la puerta en cuanto él entró, regañándose mentalmente porque el lugar era un verdadero desastre. Había contado con tener algunas horas más para poner el piso en orden, no que todo fuera su culpa, las clases le estaban consumiendo gran parte de su tiempo y ella no tenía después ni las ganas ni las fuerzas de poner en orden en lugar; hacía relativamente poco que se había mudado y aún quedaban algunas cajas que ayudaban a darle al lugar un aire de desorden.

—¿Quieres un poco de té? —preguntó en un intento de parecer una mucho mejor anfitriona de lo que era, no que lo pudiera engañar a él que la conocía perfectamente, pero nadie podía culparla por intentarlo, además estaba la carga extra de aquella angustia sin sentido que se negaba a irse.

—Me encantaría —contestó él sentándose en el pequeño sillón en forma de pelota que le había regalado a la rubia por su último cumpleaños, agradeciendo que Serena se perdiera de su vista al entrar a la pequeña cocina del lugar preguntándose si existían las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que debía decir sin lastimar a la rubia.

**X – X - X**

Lejos de ahí, en el templo Hikawa, cuatro chicas se encontraban reunidas, cada una con pensamientos diferentes, pero con una chica en común: Serena, su amiga. Las cuatro sabían lo que esa tarde Darién pensaba hacer, pero ninguna podía hacer nada, sabían que en el corazón no se mandaba y aunque estaban seguras que a la chica le dolería, también sabían que ella era fuerte y saldría adelante.

Tenía que hacerlo y al menos tres de ellas estarían ahí para apoyarla, no entendían como era que todo se les había salido de las manos de esa manera, ni tampoco estaban seguras de lo que ellas podrían hacer o de lo que ahora el futuro les deparaba.

—Nunca quise que esto pasara —susurró Amy, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y sentía como un dolor físico las miradas que de vez en vez le daban las otras chicas.

—Nadie quería que esto pasara —contestó Rei mirándola duramente, ya que la sabia culpable del sufrimiento de su amiga, aunque también sabía que ya nada se podía hacer.

Parecía que las cartas habían vuelto a ser repartidas y esta vez la mano ganadora no la tenia Serena.

**X – X - X**

—¿Y de qué querías hablar? —preguntó la rubia, regresando a la sala con dos tazas de té y unas cuantas galletas que Lita le había llevado el día anterior.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente.

Serena sonrió con extrañeza, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?, ¿que si lo quería?, ¿qué no era obvia la respuesta? ¿Es que luego de tantas cosas vividas juntos Darién aún tenía dudas acerca de lo que ella sentía?

—Que pregunta tan tonta, ¡claro que te quiero! —contestó ella, con las pupilas temblando levemente—. ¿Y tú? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—También te quiero —contestó él, y no mentía, la quería, se había convertido en una buena amiga, alguien con quién hablar; pero ya no la amaba y no sabía cómo decírselo—. ¿Me amas? —preguntó esta vez tomando entre sus manos las de la chica.

—¿Que si te amo? Tú sabes que sí —contestó ella—. Darién, ¿a qué viene todo esto? —preguntó sin estar muy segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

—Prometimos decirnos siempre la verdad, no importaba cuánto doliera, ¿no es así? —dijo él soltando sus manos, paseándose nervioso por la habitación, bajo la mirada atenta de la chica, que no sabía por qué, pero sentía que la angustia se intensificaba y tenía ganas de llorar.

—Si —contestó ella—. ¿Hay algo que tengas qué decirme? —preguntó temerosa y al instante siguiente sintió las labios de él sobre los suyos.

Darién la estaba besando de una manera extraña, demandante, asfixiante, ese beso estaba lleno de sentimientos que ella no entendía, había desesperación, miedo, nostalgia, y todo eso no hacía sino alimentar su angustia. El beso duró algunos segundos, y a Serena le supo a despedida, así que las ganas de llorar volvieron con más fuerza.

La había besado porque necesitaba saber, necesitaba sentir si esos labios aún lo motivaban, si ahí estaba lo que él tanto había buscado; pero se dio cuenta, con pena, que al besarla pensaba en otra, así que se separó de ella sin ser consciente de todo lo que había transmitido con su beso, percatándose de ello cuando observó que, de alguna manera, Serena se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, porque ahora lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que retenía tercamente, y él se sintió miserable, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

—Sí Serena, hay algo que tengo qué decirte —dijo contestado la pregunta de ella.

Serena lo observó fijamente, con dolor. Sin querer entender del todo el sentimiento que se había apoderado de ella desde que había despertado y sin querer dar una mirada a las evidencias que habían estado frente a ella todo ese tiempo, claro que se había dado cuenta que Darién estaba muy raro desde hacía algunas semanas, que ya no la besaba de la misma manera y que incluso a veces rehuía sus besos, que a veces parecía que estaba con ella solo físicamente ya que su mente estaba en otra parte. _O en otra chica_ pensó en ese momento, permitiéndose por vez primera ese pensamiento. Había creído que era por la escuela, por la carga de trabajo, pero no porque ellos tuvieran problemas.

No quería oírlo, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción. Solo esperaba que aquello fuera un malentendido, una confusión. Darién no podía haberla dejado de amar, era imposible. Se tranquilizó un poco ante aquella revelación, aferrándose a ella. Darién no podía haberla dejado de amar, era simplemente absurdo.

—Serena, yo... —No sabía cómo continuar, no sabía qué palabras podrían doler menos, no sabía cómo le haría tanto daño, dejando en ruinas aquello que ambos habían soñado miles de veces, cuando estaban solos, a veces abrazados en el sofá, otras veces simplemente mirando la Luna, pero siempre era el mismo sueño, una familia, con Rini en Tokio de cristal, y ahora sería él quien lo derrumbaría, quien mataría a su futura hija, pero no podía fingir, no quería formar una familia basada en un engaño, no quería unirse a alguien a quien ya no amaba.

—¿Tú qué Darién? —preguntó ella, con el nudo en la garganta, con la angustia y el miedo creciendo en su interior, con las lágrimas ya ganándole la partida, después de todo nunca había sido buena reteniéndolas—. Lo que quieras decir hazlo ya —agregó con un gesto de fingida seguridad, en un arranque de valentía, mientras las manos le sudaban y el corazón martillaba con fuerza en el pecho, repitiéndose mentalmente que aquello no era lo que ella pensaba y que al final todo estaría bien.

Darién la observaba en silencio, solo segundos, pero Serena sintió aquel instante eterno. El príncipe de la Tierra sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás, pero se había dado cuenta con pena que no podía continuar por mucho que lo deseara, la garganta se le había secado y sus cuerdas bucales se negaban a emitir sonido alguno. Pero él nunca había sido cobarde, por lo que reuniendo el valor que tenía y un poco del amor que ahora sentía por otra, se preparó para decir lo que lo había llevado a aquel departamento en primer lugar.

—No te quiero como antes —dijo mirándola.

Las palabras de Darién fueron casi como un golpe físico que la dejó sin aliento, sintiendo sus labios temblar y las lágrimas correr libres por su rostro. Darién observó en las pupilas celestes sufrimiento y Serena aspiró aire con fuerza preparándose para aquella conversación.

—¿Pero, aún me quieres? —No le importó si la pregunta salió de sus labios impregnada de desesperación, Darién le había dicho tan solo unos minutos atrás que la quería, así que si aquello era una crisis ella pondría todo de su parte para superarla, para volver a enamorarlo.

Darién conocía de memoria cada una de las expresiones de Serena, supo inmediatamente en lo que estaba pensado al ver sus ojos, sabía que tenia que matar aquellas esperanzas que ella tenía, pero dolía mucho que las cosas fueran de esa manera. Por un momento se permitió imaginar que las cosas continuaban como estaban, que él lograba sofocar el amor que tenía por aquella otra, supo que podría hacerlo, podría entregarse a aquella mentira como venía haciéndolo desde hacía meses, pero descubrió que no quería hacerlo más, no sería justo para ninguno de ellos.

—Como amiga —contestó observando cómo los ojos de Serena se cerraban por un momento al tiempo que un sollozo se escuchaba en el lugar.

Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos al escuchar aquella frase, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho en un intento de que todo aquello dejara de doler como lo estaba haciendo, casi se sorprendió de no encontrar humedad en la ropa, estaba segura de que las palabras de Darién la habían lastimado físicamente y esperaba que su mano se encontrara manchada de carmín.

—¿Sólo como amiga? —Tuvo que preguntar entre sollozos, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con que Darién se había convertido en un simple borrón sin forma debido a las lágrimas.

Darién quiso abrazarla, quiso no ser el responsable de su sufrimiento, él que siempre la había protegido, quien siempre había buscado su felicidad, quien la había consolado en innumerables ocasiones y ahora le estaba causando todo ese dolor.

—Sí, yo ya no te amo —dejó caer las palabras definitivas.

Serena cerró los ojos, no quería escucharlo, no quería creerlo.

No podía ser cierto, todo eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, un error, Darién. SU DARIÉN jamás la dejaría de amar de la noche a la mañana, eso no podía estar pasando.

—MIENTES —gritó fuera de sí, aferrándose a lo que sabía, al futuro—. Si esto es por otra de tus visiones yo...

—No, Serena —la interrumpió el hombre, haciendo que ella llorara con más desesperación si era posible—. Ya no te amo. —Darién observó con dolor como el rostro de la rubia se transformaba con la desesperación que sus palabras habían despertado en ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz baja, genuinamente desconcertada sin querer creerse aún que todo eso fuera verdad.

—Me enamore de alguien más —contestó él, mirándola, con las pupilas llenas de arrepentimiento, pero también de determinación, había ido ahí a arreglar todo y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Serena dejó de llorar de golpe, las palabras de Darién aunque pensadas, jamás esperadas, la habían dejado momentáneamente en shock, simplemente se sentía completamente perdida y desorientada, de golpe le habían quitado el piso firme en el que creía que estaba parada y no llegaba aún a saber cómo se sentía aparte de dolida.

—¿Quién? —preguntó en un susurró, con esas ganas insanas que se apoderan del cuerpo algunas veces y nos hacen querer saber los detalles que lo único que conseguirán es lastimarnos más.

Serena estaba perdiendo su futuro y estaba segura que ya nada de lo que Darién le dijera podía lastimarla más que el saber que ya no la amaba. Darién no quería decir aquello, sentía que no era el momento para que ella se enterara, sin embargo tampoco podía ocultarlo por siempre y era mejor que ella lo supiera por su voz y no por voz de alguien más.

—Amy —dijo consciente del daño que seguramente aquella información le haría a Serena.

Fue como recibir una bofetada, incluso giró levemente el rostro ante aquellas palabras. ¿Amy? ¿La misma Amy que ella llamaba amiga? ¿La misma chica amable e inteligente que la había ayudado en innumerables ocasiones? No, aquello tenía que ser solo una broma cruel, pero en cuanto observó a Darién, la verdad la golpeó con intensidad, dejándola sin aire.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, no mirando a Darién, con la vista fija en el piso, intentando comprender qué era lo que había pasado ahí, en qué momento lo había perdido y la manera en que Amy la había desplazado.

—Simplemente pasó —contestó él.

—¿Cómo? —volvió a preguntar ella aún sin mirarlo.

—Serena, ese no es el punto.

—Necesito saber Darién, necesito saber cómo paso. —No había gritado, pero no fue necesario, su voz estaba llena de toda la angustia que sentía, levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos del que hasta hace unos minutos era su prometido—. Me lo debes —suplicó moviéndose hacia donde estaba él, tirando la mesa donde descansaban las tazas con té, el líquido empezó a manchar la alfombra, pero ninguno hizo caso a este hecho.

Darién se puso en pie dándole la espalda a la princesa de la Luna, mirando por la ventana la cuidad.

—Tú sabes que Amy se acercó a mí este último año, los estudios, las prácticas, ahora ella está en el mismo hospital que yo. El roce hizo el cariño, me lo negué por mucho tiempo, pero es la verdad, me enamoré de ella.

Serena lo escuchó sin dar crédito a sus palabras, pero se preparó a hacer la pregunta más difícil de toda aquella conversación.

—¿Ella te ama?

Darién no se giró a mirarla, no entendía por qué ella insistía en saber aquellos datos dolorosos, por qué insistía en que la lastimara con sus palabras, no la entendía, pero sabía que lo mínimo que le debía era ser sincero, tal y como ella lo había sido siempre. Como siempre hasta antes de Amy habían sido.

—Sí Serena, ella me ama.

Serena escuchó el sonido que hizo su corazón al romperse, no solo su corazón, algo más dentro de ella se desgarró, le parecía imposible que Darién estuviera ahí dándole la espalda, que no escuchara la manera en que su corazón agonizaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Ella misma le había abierto el camino a Amy, ya que pensó que nunca la traicionarían.

¡Qué ingenua había sido! Ellas tenían razón, era una tonta, una confiada, porque mientras creía que su amiga y su novio estaban trabajando, ellos estaban..., estaban… No era capaz ni de pensar en eso. En ese momento los odio a los dos, por haberla engañado y haberse burlado de su buena fe, por lastimarla, por destruir todos sus sueños. ¿Qué creía Darién, que le sonreiría y lo dejaría marchar como si nada? ¿Cómo si no doliera? No, estaba loco si pensaba que ella podía actuar así. Estaba loco si creía que por un momento ella podía comprender aquel proceder

—Eres un MALDITO —gritó y le arrojó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance.

Lo golpeó en el pecho, pero Darién no se movió, dejó que siguiera desahogándose, arrojándole los cojines que hasta hace un momento adornaban el sofá donde ella se encontraba sentada. Serena apretó los dientes y lloró de nuevo, tomando entre sus manos la lámpara que le había regalado Mina en su mudanza y lanzándola contra Darién con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre la había esquivado con total tranquilidad.

La ira, la decepción, el dolor fueron las que la hicieron arrojarse a si misma contra el hombre, sabía que no lograría hacerle ningún daño, menuda y bajita como era, pero no podía no intentarlo siquiera. Darién intentaba detener los golpes con sus manos, para que ella no se lastimara, pero fallaba. Serena lo arañó, y lo golpeó hasta que el llanto le ganó la partida, la observó sin atreverse a articular palabra, mientras ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma y llorando, como él jamás recordaba haberla visto.

Serena sentía que le dolía todo, el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón, y las lágrimas y los sollozos no parecía que fueran a terminar nunca. Se sentía tan pequeña y perdida, aquella noticia era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, no era simplemente el que estuviera perdiendo a Darién, era con quién lo había perdido y lo que aquello significaba.

Ella sabía que no sería capaz de continuar sin Darién a su lado, ya que ese hombre era su vida entera, su pasado, su futuro.

—LÁRGATE —gritó sin levantarse.

Darién la miro y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo dejarte así.

Aquellas palabras más que consuelo fueron una burla para la rubia.

—Puedes y lo harás, VETE.

—No.

Una parte de ella quería tomar aquella negativa como una oportunidad, otra parte que Serena no reconocía no quería aquella compasión que estaba viendo en los ojos media noche.

—NO QUIERO VERTE —gritó.

—Serena yo...

—Vete Darién, por favor —pidió y fue justamente ese por favor, que le sonó a suplica. el que lo hizo caminar hacia la puerta, antes de llegar se giró hacia ella, quien aún continuaba en el piso, Serena se dio cuenta que él iba a decir algo más y se adelantó—. Me haces más daño si estás aquí. —Darién apretó los puños a sus costados y salió, mientras ella se levantaba y corría a la puerta en un primer instante para rogarle que no se fuera.

Para pedirle otra oportunidad y ser capaz de demostrarle que ellos estaban destinados a ser felices juntos, pero su mirada se detuvo en la fotografía que decoraba el pequeño espacio donde estaba la puerta, desde donde Amy le sonreía junto al resto de sus amigas y eso fue suficiente para volver a romperla y hacerla caer de nuevo al piso.

—DILE A ELLA QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLA —gritó lastimándose la garganta sin saber si Darién la había escuchado o por el contrario solo su anciana vecina se había enterado de su petición.

Darién salió del edificio, con la extraña sensación de que acababa de matar a un niño y que había escondido el cuerpo entre las hojas del árbol donde el pequeño jugaba momentos antes. Sabía que la Serena Tsukino que había conocido ya no sería la misma, que ahora cuando la viera ya no sería ella. No la jovencita que lo observaba como si él fuera lo máximo, ni la que había depositado todos sus sueños y esperanzas en sus manos confiando que él sería capaz de protegerlas de todo.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de otra? ¿Cómo?

Serena lloró como jamás había llorado antes, gritó, se enterró las uñas en la piel, pero el dolor no se iba, seguía ahí, donde las palabras se seguían escuchando con dolorosa claridad. Entonces, en un arranque de furia, tiró todo lo que había en los estantes al piso, fotos, muñecos, adornos, la foto de ella y Darién cayó al piso mientras el vidrio se rompía, se agachó a recogerla con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas. No soportaba la idea de verla en el suelo como si no hubiera esperanzas.

—Ahh —gimió, uno de los vidrios se había encajado en su dedo, haciendo que soltara la foto y las gotas la mancharan, una enorme gota roja, donde se encontraba su propio rostro.

La levantó con furia para romperla en dos, en cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treinta y dos, hasta que ya era imposible pegarla, corrió a la única recamara y saco su Álbum de fotos. Ahí tenía unas fotos recientes, observó el rostro de Darién mientras ella lo abrazaba y la mirada discreta que le dirigía a Amy, y ella había estado tan ciega que no se había dado cuenta.

Las rompió todas, arrancándolas sin piedad, y depositándolas en el cesto de la basura, pero aún así no dejaban de doler. El dolor era demasiado intenso, y las lágrimas demasiado abundantes.

**X –X - X**

Rei se mordía los labios mientras esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la puerta del templo la llegada de Darién, una parte de ella quería faltar a la palabra que le había dado a Darién y Amy de dejar que fuera el primero quien le dijera a Serena lo que estaba pasando. Correr al lado de su amiga para ayudarla a pasar aquel trago amargo. La otra le decía que lo mejor era que Serena y Darién tuvieran esa difícil conversación y luego… correr con Serena para ayudarla con todo eso.

Y es que Rei no entendía, como el resto de las chicas, cómo era que habían llegado a eso. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Darién engañaría a Serena no lo habría creído, siempre había pensando en Darién como el hombre perfecto y encontrarse con que no era así la dejaba completamente desorientada.

Fue Rei la primera en ver a Darien, pero no fue la primera en salir a su encuentro, fue Amy seguida del resto; se sorprendieron de verlo llegar con arañazos en los brazos y aquella mirada dolida.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Amy llegando junto a él y abrazándolo.

—Mal —contestó, refugiándose en el cuello de la chica, su ahora oficial novia.

Rei no pudo evitar la mueca que aquel simple gesto provocó, encontrado en Lita y Mina una copia de la que estaba segura era su expresión.

—Iré a verla —dijo Rei, comenzando a caminar.

—No —contestó Darién—. Es mejor que esté sola.

Rei sintió la indignación correr por su cuerpo, estaba de acuerdo en esperar a que fuera Darién quien le dijera todo a su amiga, pero ¿dejarla sola en un momento como ese? Ni hablar, eso sí no lo permitiría.

—No puedes pedirme que la deja sola —masculló entre dientes, dejando en claro su postura y lo mucho que la situación la molestaba—. Es mi amiga.

—Es mejor que entienda las cosas, verás que mañana, estará más calmada—dijo Mina acercándose a Rei.

Rei no estuvo segura de aquellas palabras. ¿Es que no recordaban lo insegura que era Serena? ¿Lo mal que la pasaba cuando estaba sola?

—Dejémosla llorar —dijo Lita, quien creía entender lo que Serena tenía que estar sufriendo y sabía que algunas veces solamente se podían superar ciertas cosas estando sola un momento.

Rei no podía creer aquello.

—¡No pueden pedirme eso! —dijo mandando una mirada reprobadora a Mina y Lita—. Tiene que estar destrozada, tenemos que ir a verla.

—Lo haremos —dijo Amy acercándose a ellas.

—Ella dijo que no nos quería volver a ver nunca —sentenció Darién.

Rei apretó los puño con fuerza imaginando lo dolida que tenía que estar Serena para soltar algo así, pero también comprendió que su presencia, más que ayudar sería desastrosa, no estaba segura de si Serena podía verla y no pensar en Amy.

**X – X –X**

Se había cansado de tanto llorar, se sentía completamente agotada, pero las lágrimas seguían acudiendo a sus ojos y ella era incapaz de detenerlas, se estaba lastimando con preguntas que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle a Darién, con imágenes de su amiga y el que aún consideraba el amor de su vida abrazados.

Fue por eso que salió de su departamento hacia la azotea del edificio, no se dio cuenta de la lluvia que caía implacable sobre la cuidad, hasta que se sintió tiritar de frío y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente mojada y que estaba mirando un punto al vacío, levantó la vista en busca de la reconfortante luz de la Luna, pero las nubes ocultaban cualquier brillo.

Observó como el cielo se iluminaba a causa de un relámpago, escuchó el trueno que siguió y se acercó a la orilla al tiempo que gritaba.

—¿POR QUÉ?

No entendía cómo era que todo había ocurrido de aquella manera, cómo era posible que su cuento de hadas hubiera dado un giro tan desafortunado.

—YO TE AMO.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella con todo ese amor? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de seguir adelante sin Darién? ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera dejado de amarla?

Necesitaba de alguien que le diera consuelo, de alguien que le contestara aquella pregunta y su mente le trajó la imagen de la última persona que la había consolado, de la única persona que parecía haberla entendido mucho mejor que las que llamaba amigas.

—POR FAVOR, SEIYA, VEN —gritó—. Te necesito tanto.

Espero un momento, mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo, y nada. Nadie llegó para ofrecerle consuelo. Se dejó caer golpeando el suelo con los puños, murmurando para sí siempre la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?


	2. La llamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mundo ha colapsado para Serena, por lo que lanza una llamada que es interceptada por una estrella fugaz, por otro lado es momento de que las sailor exteriores sepan del rompimiento de la pareja.

**Dices que te Olvidare**

_Capítulo II_

_"La llamada"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:**  Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas** : Ésta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta:** La maravillosa  **Nande_chan**  que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras:** 3,544

****

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_**Y la verdad yo ya no sé,  
Cómo se vive sin ti.** _ _**OV7 – Desbaratándome** _

Las estrellas se encuentran a kilómetros de distancia, solitarias, iluminando la bóveda celeste desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Muchas personas observan el cielo en espera de que esa estrella, la más brillante, le conceda su deseo; si ruegas lo suficiente, dicen que pueden hacer milagros. Que incluso te pueden conceder el amor.

Las estrellas fugaces, por otro lado, según la creencia popular llevan en su estela la fortuna para la primera persona que las mire pasar, como si su único motivo para existir fuera el de recorrer la galaxia concediendo deseos; lo cierto es que las estrellas fugaces son demasiado solitarias y no recorren el universo para cumplir deseos —a pesar de los casos de la gente que jura que su deseo fue concedido por una estrella fugaz—, su misión es mucho más importante que hacerte ganar la lotería, recorren el universo con un mensaje mucho mejor: Esperanza.

Si algo tan hermoso puede brillar en las noches más oscuras, significa que las cosas no están tan mal como las imaginas, y cuando la desesperación ha llegado a su límite y te parece que no puedes más, detente un momento y escucha, ahí alguien esta susurrando ¡ _ánimo_! Así que no te rindas, no importa qué tan herido esté tu corazón, no importa qué tan oscuro te parezca el camino, las estrellas siempre están ahí para acompañarte en tu peregrinar, aunque no las veas.

—¿De nuevo escribiendo Seiya? —preguntó Taiki entrando a la habitación, donde el chico sentado en un fino escritorio garabateaba desde hacía horas, a veces eran poemas, otras eran canciones y a veces largas cartas, todos tenían la misma musa: Serena Tsukino, la joven cuyo brillo Seiya era incapaz de olvidar.

—Si las mandaras, sería mejor —dijo Taiki mirando las hojas esparcidas por el escritorio.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Seiya, fijando aquellas pupilas azules en las de su hermano.

No era como si él pudiera hacer algo, su Bombón tenía novio y jamás había dado el más mínimo indicio de que él pudiera reemplazarlo en su corazón. Serena lo quería solo como amigo, así se lo había dicho en el momento de la despedida y él no tenía de otra más que respetar aquella decisión. Por mucho que le pareciera injusta.

No era como si no lo hubiera intentado, como si no le hubiera dicho que se había enamorado de ella, y que quería tener una oportunidad de reemplazar al tal Darién en el corazón de su Bombón.

—Para que seas libre.

Seiya no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió, no era del conocimiento de sus hermanos que él sí se lo había dicho a la rubia, pero que Galaxia le había quitado su oportunidad. Al menos sabía que Serena lo sabía, no se había quedado con su amor encerrado en el cuerpo, lo había intentado y había perdido.

—Ella solo me quiere como amigo.

—Seiya…

—Ella tiene a su príncipe, Taiki y así es como debe ser.

—Pero, Seiya...

—Pero nada, Taiki, Bombón ya tiene a quién querer y no importa si a veces, cuando cierro los ojos, la escucho llamándome.

—Tal vez te llama.

—Vamos Taiki, el soñador soy yo, tú eres el realista.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que según tú, soy yo? —dijo Yaten entrando a la habitación.

—El amargado, por supuesto.

Yaten no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su líder.

—Prefiero ser amargado que estar llorando por los rincones cual alma en pena.

—Chicos —intervino Taiki consciente de lo rápido que se podía generar una discusión entre ese par.

—Seiya empezó.

—No, yo me limite a contestar tu pregunta Yaten, eso me pasa por ser educado.

—Seiya —dijo Taiki en ese tono que tenía que le hacía sonar como todo un hermano mayor, tanto Yaten como Seiya sonrieron ante eso.

Esa era una de las cosas que les quedaba de la Tierra, Taiki se seguía comportando como su hermano mayor, a pesar de ser Seiya el líder del pequeño equipo. Era casi como si mientras no estuvieran como guerreras, tanto Seiya como Yaten, aceptaran el rol de pequeña familia que habían tenido que llevar en la Tierra.

—No te sulfures Taiki, te van a salir arrugas.

Yaten no pudo contener la carcajada ante las palabras de Seiya y la expresión de Taiki. ¡Su reino por una cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar el momento! Detuvo su carcajada ante su pensamiento, un pensamiento demasiado terrícola para su gusto.

—Muy chistoso, solo digo que con las cosas en paz, ¿no crees que es un buen momento para regresar a la Tierra?

Tanto Seiya como Yaten lo miraron asombrados.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Seiya, mirando entonces a Yaten.

Yaten simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Si la princesa nos da permiso, ¿por qué no? —dijo Yaten comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación—. Si de esa manera se te va a quitar el complejo de alma en pena, puedo tolerar la idea de ir a la Tierra.

—Es una buena oportunidad Seiya, no hay nada que perder.

Seiya asintió lentamente, Taiki tenía razón, no había ya nada que perder. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía encontrar? Serena casada con Darién era una idea que tenía asumida desde hacía mucho tiempo, él simplemente quería corroborar que su Bombón fuera feliz.

—Hay que hacerlo lo antes posible, antes de que Yaten cambie de opinión.

Pero ambos sabían que no lo haría, no era solo Seiya quien se había convertido en  _Alma en pena._

**X – X – X**

Reiko Kamiya tenía ya 20 años como enfermera, había visto muchas cosas y sabía que tenía que estar ya familiarizada con algunas escenas, pero no lo estaba. Siempre sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón cuando llegaba alguien joven.

El caso de esas dos semanas era una joven que habían salvado de morir congelada, no podía tener más de 20, y lo que a Reiko más le podía era que no había nadie que hubiera reportado su desaparición, y no llevaba consigo ninguna identificación que les ayudara a dar con sus familiares.

Había estado entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia desde que el médico la había declarado fuera de peligro, y la fiebre le hacía visitas regulares, pero todos los estudios indicaban lo mismo, la joven estaba físicamente sana.

Reiko la había escuchado delirar algunas veces, murmurando cosas sobre utopías y palacios; cuando estaba consciente, la joven se dedicaba a mirar a un punto en la pared e ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como si estuviera muy lejos de ahí.

Reiko estaba casi segura que a aquella chica le habían roto el corazón. Era doloroso ver a una muchacha tan bonita y joven en esa situación. Reiko se animó pensando que aquella chica descubriría que no era para tanto, que pronto encontraría el verdadero amor. Que se daría cuenta que lo que estaba pasando era solo un bache y que tenía todo un futuro prometedor que la esperaba.

**X – X – X**

Mina llamó nuevamente al teléfono de Serena y otra vez el exasperante mensaje de  _En este momento no puedo contestarte, pero deja tú mensaje…_  la saludó, ya había perdido la cuenta del número de mensajes que le había dejado a su amiga, cada uno más impaciente y lleno de pánico que el anterior.

Pero Serena o bien no quería contestar, o tenía el móvil apagado o —y la posibilidad aterraba a Mina— le había pasado algo y no tenía el móvil con ella.

Observó el timbre y procedió a llamar una vez más.

—Ya le dije a usted y sus amigas que la señorita Tsukino no está desde hace dos semanas.

Mina controló el impulso de decirle a aquella señora —la vecina gruñona, como le habían apodado— que se metiera en sus asuntos y las dejara a ellas preocuparse por Serena, por lo que simplemente observó a la mujer con su mejor sonrisa amable, que según Lita de amable tenía poco y solo era escalofriante.

—Tenía la esperanza que hubiera regresado ya —dijo.

—La muchacha iba a pasar unos días en la montaña, jovencita, lo sé ya que me informó que no era necesario que le diera una vuelta a su gatita, así que deje de estar aporreando el timbre y póngase a hacer algo de provecho.

Si Mina no había terminado gritándole a la mujer era simplemente porque sabía que efectivamente Serena estaba planeando un viaje a las montañas con ellas, sus amigas, aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno para pasar un tiempo juntas, ya que debido a los estudios habían estado separadas. Unos días juntas antes de navidad.

Luna estaba con los padres de Serena y Mina no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el valor para ir por la gatita y explicarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso se lo había ocultado a Artemis, pero estaba segura que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que este fuera a buscar a Luna y entre los dos se enteraran de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Dónde te has metido Serena? —preguntó mirando con preocupación la puerta cerrada del departamento de su amiga.

**X – X – X**

Había estado soñando, pero no era capaz de recordar con claridad qué era lo que había soñado, abrió los ojos sintiéndose levemente desorientada, y la sensación se incrementó conforme su vista se posaba en los objetos que la rodeaban.

Aquella no era su casa, no olía al desayuno que su madre preparaba ni escuchaba los pasos de su padre en el pasillo; tampoco era su departamento, su habitación tenía las paredes rosas y no blancas y definitivamente no estaba tan iluminada.

Le costó un tiempo verdaderamente vergonzoso darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, y un tiempo aún más largo para hurgar en sus recuerdos para tener una idea de la razón por la que se encontraba en un hospital.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y los sentimientos volvieron a golpearla con fuerza: la conversación con Darién fresca en su memoria, la destrucción de sus fotos, la lluvia.

Aquella sensación de que no quedaba nada ni nadie en el mundo para seguir respirando.

—Al fin has despertado. —Serena tardó en enfocar a la mujer mayor que le sonreía con simpatía.

Por un momento quiso devolver la sonrisa, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba a sonreír cuando se sentía tan miserable?

**X – X – X**

Lita y Rei compartían un té en completo silencio en una pequeña cafetería que quedaba de paso al edificio donde Serena había elegido su departamento, esperaban a Mina, ya que había sido el turno de ella para ir a tocar la puerta de Serena. Se iban turnando para hacerlo, como las llamadas; Rei había aprendido a detestar el buzón de voz.

—Si al menos tuviéramos una idea de donde se encuentra —dijo Lita.

—Esa niña tonta, está pasando por todo esto sola. —Eso era lo que más le dolía, se suponía que eran sus amigas y no habían corrido en su auxilio. Rei sabía que los motivos que habían tenido en su momento para no ir con Serena eran válidos, pero estaba completamente enfadada consigo misma por no haber mandado todos esos motivos a Timbuktu y correr a decirle a Serena que no estaba sola, que ella estaba ahí para lo que necesitara.

Ahora sentía que era muy tarde, que Serena pensaba que ella era también una traidora.

—Rei… —comenzó Lita, pero Rei la silenció con una mirada cargada de ira.

—No, Lita —dijo—. ¿Cómo pudimos hacerle eso a Serena?

—Nosotras no… fue decisión de…

—Nosotras lo sabíamos y no fuimos capaces de hacer nada más que callar, somos tan culpables como ellos.

Lita bajo la mirada a sus manos

—Tienes razón —dijo con dolor, en su momento la decisión le había parecido la más sensata, hasta que Darién hablara con Serena, ahora no estaba segura de nada—. Espero que regrese pronto.

—Tiene que hacerlo —agregó Rei rápidamente.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó Lita.

—Jamás seré capaz de perdonarme.

Mina salió del edificio de departamentos con la mirada baja y el cuerpo ligeramente encorvado, sin duda alguna todo en ella gritaba "derrota" a quien la observara, como era el caso de Darién, quien observaba a la guardiana de Venus desde la seguridad de su automóvil. Se sentía completamente frustrado, sabía que era su culpa el que Serena no pudiera ser localizada y por un momento había acariciado la idea de ir a pedir ayuda a Haruka y demás guardianas, pero ya sabía que aquello era inútil, solo esperaba que donde quiera que Serena estuviera pudiera curar sus heridas.

Mina por supuesto que notó el automóvil de Darién aparcado a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba, pero hizo caso omiso del mismo, sin ánimo para intentar comprender el proceder del hombre, simplemente dirigió sus pasos a la cafetería donde sabía que sus dos amigas la estarían esperando.

Ni Lita ni Rei tuvieron que preguntar nada, en cuanto vieron la postura de la joven supieron que Serena no había regresado, estaban compartiendo una mirada cargada de desesperación cuando observaron el auto de Darién pasar.

Fue Lita la que se animó a hablar.

—Él y Amy van a partir rumbo a EUA en enero.

—Qué conveniente —murmuró Mina.

Fue el único comentario que las jóvenes compartieron.

**X – X – X**

Serena entendía todo lo que le decían sobre lo afortunada que había sido por no morir congelada en una de las calles de la cuidad, de los peligros de salir en una noche de diciembre sin abrigo. Una parte de ella se escandalizaba por su olvido, por lo cerca que había estado de que las cosas se convirtieran en una verdadera tragedia.

Otra parte de sí misma, que no reconocía aún como propia, parecía casi sentir que las cosas no hubieran ido a más, Serena sabía lógicamente que era normal que estuviera deprimida y dada su historia con Darién que lo que ella estaba pasando no era un simple rompimiento. Pero lo sentía mucho más que eso, como si una parte le faltará, y es que no era fácil hacerse a la idea de que todo lo que había soñado y por lo que había luchado jamás existiría.

Y no sabía del todo cómo se sentía, estaba muy dolida por la traición de Darién y Amy, sabía que en el mundo esas cosas pasaban, pero jamás imaginó que le pasaría a ella, jamás creyó que tendría que ver cómo el hombre de su vida se iba con una de sus amigas. Quería pelear, tener la oportunidad de volver a enamorar a Darién y ser felices como lo habían sido al inicio de su relación, pero sentía que en ese caso solo mendigaría algo que Darién ya no quería darle.

Tampoco sabía qué hacer ni dónde ir, ya que ahora todos los lugares en los que podía pensar estaban demasiado llenos de Darién como para ser un buen lugar.

Había construido toda su vida entorno a Darién y ahora que él fallaba, ella no sabía qué tenía que hacer.

—¿Dónde estás Seiya y por qué tardas tanto? —murmuró hacia la ventana.

Reiko observó a la pálida jovencita que se pasaba las horas mirando hacia la ventana y contestando con monosílabos cuando alguien le preguntaba algo, todo en la postura de la joven hablaba de tristeza, pero lo que más inquietaba a la enfermera era la mirada celeste que de vez en vez se alejaba de la ventana para mirar a su alrededor.

Había desesperanza en aquellas pupilas azules, pero también algo más que Reiko no lograba descifrar, como si fueras visto al mismo tiempo por dos personas diferentes, una demasiado devastada como para que la mirada brillara y la otra demasiado dura, como si los golpes de la vida hubieran sido demasiados. Eran raras las ocasiones en que las pupilas de la joven se tornaban así de frías, pero Reiko se había dado cuenta de que pasaba. Que era como si los ojos de la joven su tornaran en dos témpanos de hielo y en esos momentos no podía evitar sentir temor.

Era la mirada de alguien que no tenía ya nada que perder.

—Cuando era joven tomé un curso de belleza, y yo siempre he creído que un cambio de look ayuda a comenzar de nuevo, tal vez te sea más fácil si eres capaz de mirarte al espejo y no verte de la misma manera en que fuiste ingresada.

—¿Cortarme el cabello? —preguntó la rubia cubriendo con sus palmas su característico y ya muy desecho peinado.

—Puede ser algo por dónde empezar.

Serena lo pensó un momento antes de asentir, tenía que ser más fuerte, tenía que dejar a la Serena Tsukino que se había derrumbado ahí y ser capaz de salir de aquel hospital como una nueva Serena, tenía que hacerlo ya que la otra Serena no sería capaz de seguir sin Darién.

**X – X – X**

La reunión por navidad era ya una tradición entre ellas en el templo Hikawa. Amy había esperado no tener que asistir, a pesar de que ninguna de sus amigas le había reprochado lo que había pasado, sentía la desaprobación de cada una de ellas en sus miradas; estaba agradecida de que el año siguiente estudiaría fuera de Japón, estaba convencida que lo que necesitaban era un tiempo lejos y que cuando volvieran a verse volverían a ser tan amigas como habían sido antes, y seguramente Serena ya habría superado todo.

Aunque la principal razón de que se encontrara ahí con Darién era por las sailors exteriores, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru eran también invitadas tradicionales y Darién pensaba darles la noticia de su rompimiento con Serena en persona, a pesar de que eso significaba enfrentarse a la furia de las mujeres.

No ayudaba mucho a la situación que Serena siguiera sin dar señales de vida, ella la había buscado, había utilizado todos los artilugios a su disposición como Sailor Mercury, pero no había conseguido nada, la energía de Sailor Moon era simplemente imposible de rastrear. A diferencia de Mina y las otras, a Amy aquella información la tranquilizaba, que no era ninguna bruja y por supuesto que estaba preocupada por Serena, pero si la rubia estaba bloqueando su energía y por lo tanto su ubicación, entonces eso quería decir que se encontraba bien y que simplemente necesitaba tiempo.

—Buenas noches.

Amy no pudo evitar la tensión que se apoderó de su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Haruka, a diferencia de Darién ella no estaba preparada aún para enfrentar a aquellas mujeres, por supuesto que sabía desde el momento en que se había visto atraída a Darién que todo sería difícil, pero no estaba lista aún para miradas llenas de furia y desprecio.

—Buenas noches.

Escuchó que contestaban las otras chicas, y supo que era imposible que Haruka y compañía no notaran que algo estaba pasando, las voces de todas se escuchaban extrañas.

—¿Dónde está Cabeza de Bombón? —preguntó Haruka al no ver a su joven líder en ningún lugar de la habitación.

Darién dio un paso adelante, mientras Rei y Lita compartían una mirada de angustia, sin embargo fue Mina quien habló.

—Aún no llega, ya sabes como es.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Mina, cada uno de ellos parecía estar preguntando "¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre responder eso?" y ella misma se lo preguntaba, había sido un impulso nacido de no sabía exactamente donde.

Michiru supo que pasaba algo en ese momento, no era solo la mirada que momentos antes compartieran las jóvenes, o la ausencia de Serena, era algo que se respiraba en el ambiente, en la manera en que Darién parecía estar a la defensiva y Amy parecía intentar fundirse con la pared.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes —dijo Darién.

—¿De qué? —Se apresuró a decir Hotaru.

Y entonces Michiru ya no tuvo dudas, algo malo estaba pasando.

—Es sobre Serena —dijo el hombre.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Nadie más, salvo Hotaru, escuchó el temblor en la voz de la Sailor del tiempo.

—Ella y yo decidimos terminar nuestra relación.

El silencio que siguió a aquella declaración hablaba de la gravedad de la misma, la más desconcertada de todas era Setzuna, quien no apartaba la mirada de Darién.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —dijo Hotaru.

Darién aspiró aire visiblemente antes de darle una mirada a Amy, quien se había acercado a su lado durante el silencio.

—Ya no sentíamos lo mismo… —El bufido de Rei le quitó toda la veracidad a las palabras del hombre—. Además yo me he enamorado de otra —continuó Darién como si Rei no lo hubiera interrumpido—, y hemos empezado una relación.

Haruka dio un paso al frente, Hotaru se llevo las manos a la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, y Setzuna cerró los ojos como si de esa manera aquello no fuera a ser real, Michiru clavó la mirada en Amy intuyendo la razón por la que la joven se había comportado como lo había hecho.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Haruka.

Y se notaba en su tono la fura contenida.

—Amy —contestó una voz a sus espaldas, bien conocida por todos lo que estaban ahí—. Pero no debes preocuparte Haruka, estoy bien.

Serena Tsukino se encontraba en la puerta, cabello corto y sonrisa cortés. Tan diferente que costaba reconocerla.

**Notas de la autora.**

Lento, lento pero va tomando forma. No se preocupen que pronto llegara Seiya.


	3. Destino: La tierra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena empieza a entender que debe comenzar a olvidar a Darien, Seiya y compañía regresan a la tierra

**Dices que te Olvidare**

_Capítulo III_

_"Destino: La tierra"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas** : Esta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta:** La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras:** 3,612

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

**_Solo quedan las cenizas_** , ** _del fuego de tu amor_**

**_y el dolor inmenso de tu adiós._ ** **_[Devuélveme el amor – Luis Miguel]_ **

 

Haruka la miró fijamente, era la misma voz, pero no era la misma Serena. No era solo el cabello corto o las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos, tampoco la palidez que se había adueñado de su piel, era algo más que la Sailor del viento no lograba precisar. 

Tal vez lo más impactante fuera la mirada, no estaba ahí la chispa de alegría que Serena solía lucir sin importar la situación, o el brillo de la determinación por ser feliz, los ojos se veían apagados, del mismo azul de siempre pero infinitamente diferentes.

Y a pesar de todas esas señales que gritaban que nada estaba bien, aun así era capaz de decir que estaba bien; sin embargo, con la sonrisa y el maquillaje no era capaz de saber que tan grave era el daño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Michiru, quien al igual que Haruka no habría podido pasar por alto las señales del cambio en su princesa.

—Mejor que nunca —declaró ampliando la sonrisa, en un intento que esperaba no fuera  infructuoso, de verse mucho mejor de lo que se sentía.

Por supuesto que había acariciado la idea de no presentarse, de hacerse una bola en la cama abrazando a Luna, hasta que dejara de sentirse miserable, encerrarse en su departamento hasta que todo dejara de doler. Pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo, una parte de ella, no quería preocupar de más a sus amigas, a pesar de que no estaba del todo segura sobre lo que sentía con respecto a ellas, la otra parte simplemente se negaba a dejarse caer, si salía de eso, si demostraba que era fuerte, tal vez, solo tal vez, Darién podría volver a enamorarse de ella.

 A pesar de eso, se negaba a mirar hacía el lugar donde sabía que se encontraban Darién y Amy; no sabía si sería capaz de seguir en pie si los veía juntos, no tenía idea de cual sería su reacción, si se pondría a llorar, si gritaría o simplemente se quedaría de pie como una tonta con la vista fija en ellos hasta que alguien le hablara y la hiciera salir de aquel mal sueño.  Pero también se negaba a verlos, ya que debajo de todo el dolor, debajo de la tristeza, había algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar, sentía ira, ganas de lastimarlos, deseos de venganza. Y aquello por supuesto que la asustaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera lastimar a Darién cuando lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas? Tenía miedo de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, algo le decía que de era normal, que de alguna manera tenía que lidiar con todo eso.

 —Vamos —dijo evitando mirar aún a donde se encontraba Darién—. ¿No se supone que esto es una fiesta?

 No soportaba la mirada de todos puesta en ella.

 —¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó Rei acercándose a ella, pero Serena camino hacia donde se encontraba la comida evitando el toque de la joven.

 No quería que la tocara, si lo hacía no iba a poder aguantar mucho y seguramente terminaría derrumbándose y llorando en el hombro de su amiga; tampoco quería acercarse mucho, ya que seguramente preguntaría si ellas lo sabían y si era así desde cuándo. Y realmente no quería saber más de lo que ya sabía.

 —En el hospital —contestó.

 No paso desapercibido el gemido medio ahogado en la garganta de Mina y Rei.

 —No hice ninguna tontería si es lo que están pensando —dijo entonces sí, fijando la mirada en la de Darién, había preocupación en aquellos ojos y quiso creer que no todo estaba perdido, que aquella era una fase, solo una crisis, y desvió la mirada rápidamente sin mirarlo realmente—. Tuve principios de neumonía, ya saben como es mi madre y quiso que estuviera en el hospital hasta estar bien.

 Mentía por supuesto, su madre no sabía nada, ella creía que esos días que no habían sabido nada de ella, había estado de vacaciones en las montañas con sus amigas, no había tenido ganas de ir a casa, pero tampoco quería regresar a su departamento y recordar aquel día. Luna por supuesto que se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, y tuvo que contarle más o menos lo que había pasado, sin ganas de entrar en detalles, soltándose a llorar mientras lo hacía, posiblemente por eso la gatita no había preguntado más.

 —Estábamos preocupados por ti. —Serena cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de él, sintiendo de nuevo aquellos sentimientos encontrados con lo que estaba lidiando desde que despertara en el hospital. No entendía qué le estaba sucediendo.

 —No tenían por qué, sé que no lo creen, pero realmente sé cuidarme bien sola —dijo mirando a Darién por primera vez desde que llegara al templo.

 No observó el rostro del resto ante su, para nada, disimulado reproche, solo tenía ojos para Darién.  No podía creer aún que todo el amor que sentía por ella realmente se hubiera convertido en nada, no podía ser cierto cuando ella lo miraba y aún sentía las mariposas en el estomago. Se veía igual de guapo que siempre.

—Nunca hemos dudado de eso.

 Serena dejo de mirar a Darién para mirar ahora a Amy, la rabia que sintió la desconcertó por un momento, afortunadamente pudo mantener su expresión lo más neutra posible; Amy, por su parte, no pudo evitar los celos que aquel pequeño intercambio había generado en su persona, no quería que Darién se preocupara por Serena nunca más.

 —Ya lo creo Amy —dijo Serena para dejar de mirar a la pareja y mirar al resto—. Vamos chicas, ¡qué empiece la fiesta!

 Dijo mientras iba hacia el Karaoke que era también una tradición. Mina se apresuró a ir con ella para comenzar a cantar juntas, Darién sonrió agradecido de que todo hubiera sido tan fácil, que no hubieran reclamos ni batallas. Haruka y las guardianas exteriores estaban incluso demasiado aturdidas y preocupadas por su princesa como para pensar en hacer un reclamo a Darién. 

 Y Serena, Serena quería simplemente cerrar los ojos y que todo terminara siendo solo una absurda pesadilla.

 

**X – X – X**

Los sentimientos no son algo con lo que estuviera acostumbrado a tratar, cuando se ha nacido para ser una guardiana otras cosas pasaban a segundo termino, y entre ellas se encontraban las emociones.

Había protegido a su planeta desde que tenía memoria, y como una guerrera destinada a servir y proteger a su princesa, sus deseos y necesidades habían pasado a un segundo término. No reconoció en su momento aquella emoción presente en su pecho, ni lo mucho que su mirada buscaba aquella otra, hasta que estuvo en su planeta.

Primero fue como un zumbido molesto, algo que su cerebro le informaba que faltaba pero que no era capaz de precisar, después había llegado la añoranza, el quedarse durante minutos enteros quieto rememorando, dándose cuenta de todas las cosas que su mente había catalogado sobre ella.

 

Podía recordar perfectamente el aroma de su perfume, la manera en que sus ojos cambiaban dependiendo de la situación, la modulación de su voz dependiendo de lo que quería transmitir,  el cosquilleo en su mano cuando recordaba los breves momentos en que había llegado a tocarla, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando pensaba en ella.

Quiso, cuando se dio de aquello, haber sido un poco más como Seiya, haber construido muchos recuerdos de la chica; pero aquello era algo con lo que no debía siquiera soñar, el tiempo que pasa jamás se recupera y él no tenía manera de volver en el tiempo y construir más momentos para esas horas solitarias. 

Y ella era justamente el motivo oculto tras sus acciones, por supuesto que se preocupaba por Seiya, y estaba convencido que su líder necesitaba un cierre, pero no era solo eso lo que lo había llevado a sugerir el viaje a la Tierra. Era simplemente para saber si  podría tener una oportunidad con ella si volvía, porque el _“¿Y si?”_ no le daba tregua.

Necesitaba saber si Amy Mizuno podía amarlo.

 

**X – X – X**

 

Amy se removió inquieta en su lugar, era verdad que ninguna de ellas le había dicho nada ni lanzando ningún reproche, pero no tenían que hacerlo, todo estaba escrito en sus miradas, había incredulidad, rabia, descontento, reprobación.

¿Es que acaso pensaban que ella había planeado todo eso? ¿Qué no había derramado innumerables lágrimas intentando convencerse de que lo que sentía por Darién no era nada? ¿Creían que realmente no había luchado con uñas y dientes contra su propio corazón para que las cosas no llegaran a donde habían llegado? 

No estaban siendo justas, ella también había llevado su parte de sufrimiento con todo eso, también era una sailor y por lo tanto sabía lo importante que era el futuro, no había hecho nada de eso a propósito, simplemente había pasado, se había enamorado de Darién y no había podido evitarlo. Le dolía enormemente ver cómo se estaban separando como grupo, le dolían las miradas de las mayores, pero le dolían mil veces más las de las sailors interiores. Nunca había sido buena haciendo amigos, y perder a sus mejores amigas de esa manera también la estaba matando, pero tampoco podía hacer nada con lo que sentía por el hombre, en el corazón no se mandaba y ella mejor que ninguna lo sabía. 

Por supuesto, una parte de ella no se arrepentía, no importaba lo mucho que aquello le estuviera doliendo o lo mucho que sintiera que una parte de sí misma le era arrancada al separarse de sus amigas. Darién era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y su amor, aunque inconveniente, no era algo de lo que se sintiera avergonzada; que la llamaran traidora si querían, ella estaba junto al hombre que amaba y que la amaba, y si ellas pensaban que aquello era imperdonable, entonces que no la perdonaran.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darién llegando junto a ella en el patio del templo, donde había huido a protegerse de las miradas hirientes de las mujeres en la casa.

—Ellas no lo entienden —murmuró escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su novio, aspirando su aroma en un intento de tranquilizarse, de dejar de sentirse atemorizada.

—Sabíamos que sería así —le dijo él, depositando un beso en su cabeza. 

—El saberlo y el vivirlo son dos cosas diferentes, saber que reaccionarían así no quiere decir que no me duela.

Darién la abrazó fuertemente, notando en las palabras de su novia la desesperación. No que él no estuviera pasándola mal, aquellas mujeres, bien o mal, también eran sus amigas y le dolía, por supuesto, que lo miraran como lo hacían; sin embargo, lo único que le había quitado el sueño había sido Serena y ella parecía estar tomándolo mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, por lo tanto, las otras no le importaban demasiado.

—Solo dales tiempo amor, ellas terminarán entendiendo.

—Realmente no quiero perderlas.

—No pienses en eso —le dijo abrazándola con fuerza para reconfortarla, sabía que posiblemente pasara mucho tiempo para que comprendieran y que era posible que aquella amistad nunca pudiera ser reconstruida.

—Es solo que me siento tan miserable.

—No amor, no digas eso. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero aquí estoy, te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—Lo sé —contestó ella levantando el rostro antes de tomarlo por la nuca y jalarlo hacia ella para compartir un beso, realmente se sentía completamente amada entre sus brazos, y sabía que era imposible que fuera malo cuando se sentía tan correcto; lo sentía por Serena, pero ese era su cuento de hadas ahora.

Serena maldijo a su vejiga que la había sacado de la sala, y a quien quiera que manejaba el destino, lo último que habría querido presenciar era cómo el amor de su vida y una de sus mejores amigas se besaban de aquella manera. No existían palabras que describieran lo que sentía en ese momento, lo tonta que se sentía por haber albergado esperanzas y lo mucho que aquella escena estaba dañándola.

Cerró los puños a sus costados, ella no merecía aquel dolor, no era justo que ellos fueran felices cuando ella se sentía tan vacía y miserable.

—Arriba ese ánimo amor, es navidad.

Escuchó las palabras de Darien antes de regresar a donde estaban las chicas, y deseó tanto poder hacer algo para que él sintiera solo un poco de todo el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, respirando lo más profundo que podía para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

Tomando una decisión en ese momento, tenía que irse lo mas lejos posible o no sobreviviría.

 

 

**X – X – X**

 

Hotaru había disfrutado siempre de la navidad, le encantaban los adornos, el intercambio de regalos, la comida. Sin embargo, aquella navidad se había trasformado en un desastre, no era siquiera capaz de describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y no era capaz de imaginar lo que seguramente su princesa estaba sufriendo.

No podía entender siquiera cómo era posible que Darién y Amy hubieran hecho lo que habían hecho, la traición no era solo contra Serena, sino contra el planeta entero, contra las obligaciones que el príncipe tenía para con su gente.

Sin embargo, lo que más preocupaba a la sailor de la destrucción no era el futuro de la Tierra, era la mirada perdida de su princesa. Era una mirada opaca, la misma mirada que había visto en Neherenia, la de alguien que no tenía absolutamente nada por qué luchar y aquello la aterrorizó.

Por un momento, quiso abrazarse a Michiru y dejar que la  mujer le dijera con su voz cálida que todo estaría bien, pero Hotaru sabía que no era así, lo estaba viendo en ese momento en los ojos de su princesa, sabía que lo que se avecinaba era la peor prueba que ellas tendrían que enfrentar, se lo decían todos sus sentidos, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar.

¿Por qué sus poderes no le habían advertido?

—No dejes que ella te vea así, no te culpes —dijo Michiru llegando a su lado.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo si no la reconozco?

—Todo tiene su razón de ser, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Hotaru negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Michiru

—¿Qué razones puede haber para esto? —preguntó pensando en su amiga Rini y en lo mucho que dolía solo pensar que si aquello no se solucionaba, si Darien y Serena no seguían juntos, jamás la volvería a ver.

—Ten fe Hotaru, ten más fe que yo y Haruka.

Hotaru cerró los ojos, tal como imaginaba, aquel _todo saldrá bien_ de Michiru era una de esas mentiras piadosas que tanto se decían, no había manera de que algo saliera bien.

 

**X – X – X**

 

No era como si él quisiera volver a la Tierra, había asumido desde hacía tiempo que no importaba en dónde se encontrara, no podría hacer algo con sus sentimientos. Por supuesto, la gente a su alrededor parecía pensar que si se alejaba, si ponía años luz de distancia, lo que sentía en algún momento menguaría.

Él no lo creía, ahí tenia a Seiya como la prueba de que no siempre el tiempo y la distancia traían consigo al olvido, pero si eso era lo que necesitaba, lo haría.

—Realmente no necesitan acompañarme, puedo ir solo.

Yaten no pudo evitar el bufido que salió de sus labios antes las palabras de Seiya.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a decir lo mismo? Hemos dicho que te acompañaremos y eso es lo que haremos.

Seiya observó a Yaten y éste simplemente rodó los ojos molesto por aquella mirada.

—Nuestra princesa nos ha dado permiso. ¿Qué esperas pues para correr tras Conejo? —dijo solo para molestar y que Seiya no lo siguiera mirando de aquella manera.

Seiya abrió la boca para replicar, pero la voz de Taiki se le adelantó.

—¿Van a comenzar a discutir o comenzaremos el viaje?

Seiya y Yaten compartieron una mirada y comenzaron a reír.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino, antes de que alguien comience a molestar por no estar cumpliendo la agenda —dijo Seiya.

—Retrasarnos en la agenda… toda una catástrote —añadió Yaten con una sonrisa.

Taiki simplemente lanzó un suspiro y siguió a los otros dos, es mejor que piensen que todo se debe a su agenda y no a la desesperación que siente por poder verla cuanto antes.

 

 

**X – X – X**

 

Serena observó los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, tenía pensado pedir ser transferida a cualquier parte para poder comenzar a intentar olvidar, no era que no lo estuviera intentando, era que simplemente no podía hacerlo en esa ciudad tan llena de recuerdos, ni con las chicas llamándola cada media hora para “conversar”.

Se había negado a hablar de aquello, no era simplemente demasiado doloroso como para decirlo en voz alta, es que no era capaz de entender sus emociones. Cada que pensaba en Darién y Amy, cada que cerraba los ojos y los miraba besándose, sentía ganas de lastimarlos, de hacerlos pagar por cada una de sus lágrimas y por todo lo que estaba perdiendo. Quería que se arrepintieran, quería vengarse.

Después de todo, no solo estaba perdiendo a Darién, estaba perdiendo un sueño, una familia, un reino, un final feliz. Por eso necesitaba irse, para ser capaz de evocar los recuerdos de su relación con Darién sin sentir el lacerante dolor en el pecho, ni esas ganas de verlo sufriendo. Necesitaba irse para encontrarse, ya que en esos momentos no se reconocía.

Había guardado todos los regalos del hombre en cajas, cada que sus manos tocaban una carta o un peluche no podía evitar sentirse completamente estúpida por recordar el momento en que se lo había dado y por no poder evitar las lágrimas. Había roto algunas cartas en un arranque de ira, y muchas más que habían sobrevivido a aquella tarde ya hacía un mes, cuando Darién le dio la noticia.

¿Realmente solo llevaba un mes sin Darién?

Al menos ya había dejado el infantil deseo de que el hombre regresara a su lado, aunque realmente una parte de ella aún esperaba verlo aparecer en su puerta completamente arrepentido buscando una segunda oportunidad.

No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse cuando se daba cuenta de que si eso sucediera realmente no dudaría ni un segundo en dejarlo entrar de nuevo a su vida, a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba padeciendo.

Esa era también una de las razones por las que quería irse, no soportaba saberse tan débil, y había una voz interna que le decía que si Darién regresaba lo que tenía que hacer era destruirlo, pagarle exactamente con la misma moneda. Y ella había comenzado a temerle a esa voz.

Sus ojos se toparon entonces con una de las pocas fotografías que habían sobrevivido a la purga, sonrió al observar el rostro alegre del joven que la saludaba desde el papel.

_“Seiya, ojala estuvieras aquí, te necesito tanto.”_

Jamás se había sentido tan perdida como en esos momentos.

 

**X – X – X**

 

La Tierra, aspiró lo más profundo posible y sintió aquellas diferencias que le decían que estaba en un planeta extranjero, que aquellos aromas y aquel aire era diferente al de casa y sin embargo para él, era como si cada uno de aquellos aromas le dijera “ _bienvenido”,_ y fue consciente de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquella atmósfera y de lo en casa que se sentía en ese momento.

El escenario no era desconocido, se trababa de la misma azotea de la que se habían despedido unos años atrás, no parecía tampoco que hubiera muchos cambios. El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse manchando todo el cielo de aquel tinte naranja, el mismo con el que ellos habían dicho adiós.

—¿Por dónde comenzaremos a buscar? —dijo Yaten mirando a Taiki, sin poder evitar la mueca de molestia, el aroma, la atmósfera todo le decía que ya no estaba en casa y era un recordatorio de su fracaso.

—Creo que lo mejor será buscar a Hino.

Yaten quería que primero intentaran recuperar el auto, estaba seguro de que podrían ponerse en contacto con el que fuera su representante y conseguir antes que cualquier cosa un lugar dónde alojarse y algo con qué moverse, pero Taiki y Seiya tenían otra idea y por otro lado, según Seiya, era mucho más saludable caminar.

No que ellos lo necesitaran realmente, pero decidió guardar silencio y seguirlos, eso sí, con una gafas de sol cubriendo su rostro. Conforme más caminaban Yaten notaba que algunas mujeres a su alrededor los señalaban, sin duda preguntándose si acaso eran ellos los cantantes que habían decidido retirarse en la cúspide de su carrera.

Fue entonces cuando sus pupilas observaron unas figuras conocidas, no era que él hubiera tratado mucho a Mizuno, o que la chica hubiera hecho el intento de acercarse a él, pero la recordaba con bastante claridad y estaba seguro que se trataba de ella, al que no lograba identificar del todo era al hombre que caminaba junto a ella con las manos entrelazadas, lo había visto antes por supuesto, pero no lograba poner un nombre a aquel rostro.

—Es el novio de Bombón.

Yaten despegó la mirada de la pareja para observar a Seiya. ¿El novio de Conejo? Iba a preguntar si es que estaba seguro cuando los ojos de Seiya se abrieron al máximo demostrando así su shock, regresó la mirada a la pareja que compartía un abrazo y un liguero beso en los labios, antes de mirarse fijamente. Yaten reconoció la mirada en los ojos de la mujer. Era la misma mirada que Seiya ponía cada que pensaba en su Bombón.

Aparentemente aquel viaje iba a resultar mucho más interesante de lo que había imaginado.

 

**Nota de la autora:**

Al fin llegaron los chicos y se acomodan algunas cosas para que comience el drama, espero les guste.

 


	4. Cartas marcadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reencuentro de los hermanos Kou con Serena y las chicas.

**Dices que te Olvidar** **é**

_Capítulo IV_

_"Cartas marcadas"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas** : Esta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta:** La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras:** 4,431

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

**_Yo era un hombre de hojalata_ **

**_Que anhelaba un corazón,_ **

**_Sin saber que lo tenía_ **

**_Hasta que ella lo rompió._ **

**_[El hombre de hojalata – Raúl Ornelas y Lazcano Malo]_ **

****

Es verdad que por mucho que te repitas que algunas cosas son realmente posibles y que intentes imaginar miles de escenarios que te pueden estar esperando en algún momento de tu vida, realmente nunca puedes estar preparado para que algunas cosas ocurran. Por supuesto sabes que son cosas que pasan todos los días, y a pesar de que sabes de que las probabilidades de que te pasen también a ti son altas, cuando suceden no estás preparado ya que “ _no es posible que te pasen a ti”._ En el fondo, y a pesar de lo que tu mente pueda decirte,  el corazón te pide esperar otra cosa, te pide mantener la esperanza hasta el final.

 

Y tú por supuesto que te repites una y otra vez que no debes mantener la esperanza, incluso te crees preparado para esos escenarios que duelen, te dices más de una vez que eres una persona lógica y no emocional. Pero cuando la realidad se presenta, cuando te das cuenta que en el fondo de tu ser, en alguna parte de tu mente, se mantenía oculta la esperanza y los sentimientos se adueñan de tu ser, sabes que realmente no estás preparado para hacerle frente. Que no eres tan lógico como te habías creído y que puede que los sentimientos te derriben por primera vez.

 

Taiki sabía que las probabilidades de que Mizuno hubiera encontrado a una persona para compartir su vida  eran altas, imaginar un rostro cubierto de sombras no ayuda cuando te topas con el de carne y hueso; por supuesto no esperó que confirmarlo doliera tanto, no era sólo el que ella estuviera con alguien, era que ese alguien se supone que pertenecía a alguien más. A diferencia de Yaten, Taiki le había reconocido inmediatamente, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, Seiya se había encargado de decir en voz alta lo que él ya sabía. Y lo que su mente trataba inútilmente de procesar.

 

El hombre de cabellos oscuros que caminaba de la mano de la joven y que la miraba de aquella manera era sin suda el príncipe de la Tierra, y a juzgar por la escena antiguo novio de la princesa de la Luna. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo había podido Serena Tsukino permitir que aquello estuviera pasando? Era irracional y lo sabia, pero en ese momento Taiki sintió rabia contra la princesa de la Luna.

 

¿Dónde estaba y por qué había permitido eso?

 

Amy comenzó a sentirse incomoda, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto mientras buscaba a quien fuera que la estuviera mirando. Empezaba a creer que jamás se acostumbraría a saber que alguien la miraba con intensidad, y seguramente con reproche.

 

Los tres pares de ojos que estaban fijos en su figura la sorprendieron, haciéndola separarse de Darién y comenzar a formar una sonrisa de bienvenida para los jóvenes, pasando por alto el contenido de aquellas miradas. Se dijo mentalmente que todo era obra de la sorpresa y que no era posible que ellos la estuvieran mirando con decepción. No supo la razón, pero rehuyó la mirada de Taiki y decidió mirar a Yaten, parecía una apuesta mucho más segura.

 

Darién dirigió su mirada a quién fuera que le estaba quitando la atención de su novia, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a los hombres en aquel lugar, los recordaba por supuesto. Eran los chicos Kou, no se acordaba exactamente sus nombres, pero Serena había hablado de ellos durante meses, por lo que Darién ya sentía que los conocía, sin embargo no pudo evitar la tensión que la visión de aquellos jóvenes generó en su cuerpo. Si ellos estaban ahí era posible que significara que había un nuevo enemigo. Y no estaba seguro de que, estando las cosas como estaban, fueran el mejor equipo contra las fuerzas del mal.

 

Durante unos segundos nadie se movió, se mantuvieron quietos, como intentando asimilar lo que estaban viendo, el primero en romper aquella quietud propia de una fotografía fue Yaten, quien avanzó un paso hacia la pareja.

 

Amy hizo lo propio avanzando hacia los jóvenes y siendo imitada por su novio, mientras que Seiya y Taiki seguían quietos en la acera, sin saber qué decir ni a dónde mirar. Seiya no quería que la esperanza que había comenzando a sentir inflándose en su estómago alcanzara proporciones mayores, antes que nada necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Bombón, tenía la liguera certeza de que la joven princesa estaba sufriendo mucho al perder a su “querido” Darién.

 

**X – X – X**

 

Serena observó las dos carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa mientras sentía cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Por un momento había acariciado la fantasiosa idea de salir de Japón, de lograr una beca que la llevara fuera de toda aquella pesadilla en la que estaba viviendo.

 

Pero la realidad la había golpeado en el rostro de nuevo, ella no era Amy Mizuno, la alumna modelo que podía tener las mejores calificaciones y tantas actividades extra que tenía que ser imposible tener una vida social, ella era simplemente Serena Tsukino, estudiante promedio que podía conseguir ser trasferida a otra universidad dentro del territorio japonés pero que no podía aspirar a ir al extranjero.

 

¿En qué había estado pensando? Su inglés aunque mejorando aún distaba mucho de la perfección como el de Amy, Mina o Rei, ella no era buena en los idiomas, y solo se estaba dejando en ridículo una vez más.

 

¿Cómo había creído realmente que podía quedarse con Darién? ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta que ella era muy poca cosa para él? No pudo evitar el llanto que le ganó la partida ni la rabia que la inundó, ¿siempre iba a ser así? ¿Iba a encontrar día sí y otro también todas las cosas por las que Darién la había dejado? Golpeó la mesa con el puño, sin importarle el dolor, solo queriendo sacar toda la rabia que sentía dentro.

 

¿Por qué si ella era tan poco cosa para él, él la había ilusionado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué le había permitido creer? Recordó con dolorosa claridad todas las veces que las chicas y por supuesto la mismísima Amy le dijeron que debía de cambiar, que debía de ser más responsable, se recordó a sí misma, tonta e ilusionada pensando que aquellas cosas eran tonterías, cosas secundarias que no tenían nada que ver con el amor que Darién, sentía por ella. Que el amor verdadero jamás exigía sacrificios ni pedía cambios.

 

¡Qué idiota! Y ahora estaba ahí llorando ya que no era siquiera capaz de salir huyendo como quería, la realidad le demostraba lo que ella había estado demasiado ocupada ignorando, era demasiado ordinaria como para que alguien extraordinario como Darién se quedara con ella.

 

Lo único que tenía a su favor era que se trataba de la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, pero se había comprobado una y otra vez que ella, salvo por el Cristal de Plata, no tenía ningún punto de comparación con Serenity, la joven perfecta que había estado destinada a gobernar el Milenio de Plata.

 

Podía haberse ahorrado tantas lágrimas si no hubiera rescatado a Luna aquella mañana o si simplemente no se hubiera enterado de quién había sido ella en su vida pasada, habría sido más fácil todo si no le hubieran permitido construir tantos castillos en el aire. Si desde un principio la hubieran dejado imaginar un futuro dentro de sus verdaderas posibilidades.

 

Miró de nuevo las carpetas con amargura, por supuesto ellas no tenían la culpa, como tampoco la tenía la universidad, había sido ella, que había olvidado cómo ser realista, o puede que nunca hubiera aprendido a serlo.

 

¿Cómo iba a lograrlo si a las 15 años le habían dicho que toda su vida sería como un sueño?

 

Se limpió las lagrimas con las manos, por mucho que quisiera quedarse llorando bajo las mantas el hacerlo no iba a hacer que las cosas se arreglaran mágicamente, ni le ayudarían con el sentimiento de derrota que se había instalado en su cuerpo. Era momento de que aprendiera a ser fuerte, si no lo hacía ella al parecer la vida se encargaría de enseñarle. Ya había derramado muchas lágrimas, no quería derramar más, tenía que ser otra, debía de ser otra.

 

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión entre dejar Tokio e instalarse en Miyazaki o en Kazawa, sabía que ambas universidades pedirían lo mejor de ella, sabía que estaría igual de ocupada que en la de Tokio, por lo que la verdadera pregunta era ¿cuál estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para sanar?

 

Observó los croquis y los tiempos de viaje, mientras que la universidad de Kanazawa tenía un plan de actividades extracurriculares mayor que la de Miyazaki, era la universidad de Miyazaki la que ponía más tierra entre ella y Darién, 1,372 km lejos de Tokio, 17 horas y 56 minutos.

 

La decisión había sido tomada.

 

**X – X – X**

 

Rei detestaba aquellas corazonadas con las que a veces despertaba, esa sensación de alerta permanente que se instalaba en su cuerpo y la mantenía tensa durante todo el día, lo peor era que el fuego sagrado seguía sin mostrarle nada y ella ya no sabía si aquella corazonada tenía algo que ver con el cambio de Serena, con las posibles repercusiones de lo que Darién y Amy habían hecho o con la cantidad de pendientes que tenía de la universidad y que estaba retrasando en un intento de salir con sus amigas e intentar aparentar una normalidad que hacía semanas habían perdido.

 

Se habían citado aquella tarde-noche para darle una sorpresa a Mina, habían citado a Amy más como cortesía por la historia que compartían que porque realmente lo desearan, y a Serena esperando que ahora no pudiera poner ninguna excusa para evitarlas, como venía haciendo en los últimos días.

 

Pero en ese momento, en la pequeña plaza donde se habían quedado de ver sólo se encontraban ella y Lita y ya estaba comenzando a pensar que al final serían sólo ellas quienes visitarían a la rubia en aquella casa productora para felicitarla.

 

 

**X – X – X**

 

—Mizuno —dijo Yaten una vez que se encontró con la chica.

 

—Chicos —saludó ella con genuina emoción por verlos de nuevo—, ¿cuándo han llegado? —preguntó.

 

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —La voz de Darién era formal, no era que quisiera ser grosero con los jóvenes, les estaba tremendamente agradecido por la ayuda que le habían brindado a las chicas y sobre todo a Serena durante la pelea contra Galaxia, pero no podía evitar el sentir que el que aquellos tres hombres estuvieran ahí era símbolo de peligro y era mejor estar prevenidos si es que habían llegado a la Tierra huyendo de nuevo de un enemigo.

 

—Vacaciones —dijo Seiya—, queríamos saber cómo estaban yendo las cosas en la Tierra.

 

Taiki notó cómo tras las palabras de Seiya la postura rígida del príncipe se había perdido, y a pesar de que no había adoptado una postura relajada que dijera “bienvenidos”, al menos parecía una postura que toleraba su visita.

 

—A las chicas les va a dar mucho gusto verlos —dijo Amy sin perder la sonrisa.

 

—Aparentemente hay muchas cosas de las que ponernos al corriente. —La intención de Taiki no era sonar como lo había hecho, pero no había podido evitarlo.

 

Tanto Yaten como Seiya ocultaron la sorpresa que su tono les había generado. Amy simplemente bajó la vista un momento antes de encararlo de nuevo, tenía que recordarse que casi todas las personas que la conocían a ella y a sus amigas sabían que Darién y Serena habían estado saliendo antes, que tenía que hacer frente a chismes y deducciones, y estaba empezando a creer que jamás se acostumbraría a ese tono entre sorprendido y decepcionado y viniendo de Taiki, a quien admiraba y respetaba por su inteligencia, por alguna extraña razón dolía aún más.

 

—Como saben pocas cosas en la vida se mantienen inalterables —dijo ella buscando la mano de Darién, era mejor pasar por aquella escena pronto, en ese momento el encuentro con aquellos hombres y antiguos aliados había dejado de parecerle agradable.

 

Darién había notado el cambio en la postura y en el tono de Amy, sabía que lo que esos chicos tuvieran que decir al respecto de su relación era poco o nada importante, al menos en lo que a el respectaba, sin embargo no podía dejar de reconocer que para las sailors ellos eran amigos y supuso que aquello sería otro de esos tragos amargos, como el que habían pasado la víspera de Navidad en el templo.

 

Seiya no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al mirar de cerca las manos unidas de aquellas dos personas, sentía una necesidad apremiante de ver a Serena y saber cómo todo eso la había afectado, recordaba la manera en que hablaba de “su Darién” y el completo amor que sentía por él, no creía que esos años hubieran hecho algo para que el amor se esfumara. De pronto estaba más que seguro que no había sido su deseo de ver a Serena lo que lo había hecho sentir que le llamaba, estaba seguro de que ella le había llamado cuando todo eso había pasado pero, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía de eso?

 

—Disculparás que nos parezca un poco chocante, pero los tres fuimos testigos de la idolatría de Conejo por el hombre aquí presente, verlo de tu mano es… bueno, un poco más que una sorpresa —dijo Yaten mirando las manos entrelazadas de la pareja.

 

Amy supuso que aquello era cierto, los tres, pero sobretodo Seiya, habían sido testigos de lo mucho que Serena quería a Darién y de lo mal que lo había pasado en aquella época, sin embargo las cosas ahora eran diferentes. Y ella debía recordarse que había luchado con uñas y dientes para no quererlo, que a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, ella no era la bruja del cuento.

 

Darién no pudo evitar el sentimiento que aquella frase, “ _la idolatría de Conejo_ ”, había despertado en él, no era una especie de ogro sin sentimientos y era completamente consciente de lo que él había significado para Serena. ¿Quién mejor que él para saber lo mucho que Serena lo quería? Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse juzgar por nadie más que no fuera Serena, por lo que inmediatamente adoptó un gesto duro, haciéndoles saber a aquellos chicos que era un tema que no toleraría discutir en su presencia.

 

Amy tenía otra opinión.

 

—Serena y Darién decidieron dar por terminada la relación —dijo intentando que su voz sonara lo más estable posible, había estado dando el mismo discurso a todos lo que los miraban, pero no estaba segura de que Serena no fuera a contarle, al menos a Seiya, verdaderamente cómo habían pasado las cosas, se encontró de pronto deseando que ellos no lo supieran—. Él y yo comenzamos a salir hace tres meses.

 

Darién mantuvo la expresión, no estaba de acuerdo en que Amy siguiera justificándose frente a ellos, ya hablaría después con ella, ahora simplemente apretó la mano de la joven, esperando ser capaz de trasmitir confianza, él estaba ahí para apoyarla.

 

Taiki no pudo entender cómo era que Serena había permitido eso, ¿cómo había dejado libre al príncipe? ¿No podía haber esperado a que él estuviera ahí y pudiera pelear por el amor de Amy? Yaten y Seiya intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, pero no preguntaron más.

 

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 

 

 

**X – X – X**

 

Mina se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras escuchaba al director de cámaras dar nuevas instrucciones, imaginaba que grabar una película o un drama para tv era más o menos lo mismo, repetir desde diversos ángulos hasta el agotamiento.

 

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo agotada que se sentía, estaba contenta. Si bien aquella solo era una participación en un video de uno de los grupos de moda, había logrado cantar algo del estribillo y esperaba que aquello terminara de impulsar su naciente carrera como cantante.

 

Rei y Lita la esperaban en la sala de espera de la casa productora, habían esperado el tiempo que les pareció prudente antes de abandonar la plaza y dirigirse a la productora donde sabían Mina se encontraba. La misma Mina les había dicho que aquel era el último día de grabación, así que la estaban esperando para ir a festejar porque ese fuera el primero de los muchos trabajos de la sailor del amor.

 

Mina llevaba el cabello húmedo debido al sudor, una sudadera rosa y unos pants del mismo color, junto con una sonrisa completamente radiante, su atuendo nada tenía que ver con el elegante y sexy vestido que llevara en la grabación, pero realmente no aguantaría los tacones un momento más y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en una taza de chocolate caliente y un sueño reparador. Desde siempre había sabido que la carrera a la que quería dedicar su vida era demandante y no tenía derecho a quejarse por agotamiento, sobre todo cuando le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser lo que ella quería.

 

Se sentía muy egoísta por estar feliz de que sus sueños comenzaran a tomar forma, cuando los de Serena se habían desbaratado; Mina no era ninguna tonta y había estado consciente de que aun cuando Serena no esperaba sacrificio de su parte, ellas no iban a poder dedicarse a su sueño si tenían que ser las guardianas de Tokio de Cristal.

 

Y el hecho de sentirse tan libre la hacía sentir la peor de las amigas, Darién era el príncipe de la Tierra, con su matrimonio se convertía en Rey y se encargaría de la Tierra. Y ellas… ellas a pesar de saber que nunca dejarían a la Tierra desprotegida, ya no tenían que vivir por ella.

 

Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero no era capaz de evitar el alivio que sentía, ni de sentirse culpable cuando miraba a Serena; Minako sentía que más que perdiendo, Serena había ganado la libertad de vivir su vida ahora sí como ella quisiera. Solo esperaba que su amiga se diera cuenta de eso pronto.

 

Sonrió al observar a Rei y Lita esperándola, sin poder hacer nada por aquella dolorosa punzada de realidad que le decía que así eran ahora las cosas, que Serena y Amy estaban evitándose entre sí y que por un tiempo, Mina esperaba con todas sus ganas que no muy largo, solo eran ellas tres.

 

—¡Felicidades! —dijeron Rei y Lita al mismo tiempo

 

Mina corrió a su encuentro abrazándolas con fuerza, y se prometió mentalmente que siempre estaría ahí para sus amigas sin importar lo que pasara, que no permitiría que el grupo que eran actualmente se disolviera, que ella siempre tendría un momento para ellas.

 

**X – X – X**

 

Serena observó su reloj de pulsera, si salía en ese momento de su departamento sabía que seguramente no encontraría a sus amigas en la plaza comercial, pero era casi seguro que pudiera alcanzarlas en la productora.

 

Se quedó mirando el avanzar del segundero, mientras decidía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, no pensaba decirles nada de sus planes hasta que ya fuera imposible seguir callando, no tenía pensando regresar a Tokio hasta estar segura de que había olvidado a Darién por completo, y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le tomaría. No sabía si podía dominar en algún momento aquellas extrañas emociones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo sin que ella les diera permiso.

 

Era como estar en guerra con una parte de sí misma, una parte que no quería resignarse a lo que había pasado, que no solo necesitaba enfrentar a la pareja, sino que quería lastimarlos de la misma manera en que la habían lastimado. No sabía cómo lidiar con todo eso, ya que nunca había sentido algo parecido.

 

Ni siquiera cuando Beryl había hecho que ella luchara contra Endymion o cuando Neherenia le quitó una a una las personas que más quería y las encerró en aquellos odiosos espejos; necesitaba encontrarse de nuevo, necesitaba encontrar una manera de ser feliz con esas nuevas circunstancias, a pesar de que esa parte de sí misma le dijera que nunca podría, que si no era con Darién jamás lo lograría.

 

Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a tomar su bolso, salir de su departamento y vestirse con su mejor sonrisa, no iba a permitir que su tristeza y amargura le echaran a perder los últimos días con sus amigas. No iba a permitir que Darién le quitara todo.

 

**X – X – X**

 

 

Darién, observaba a los jóvenes por el retrovisor de su automóvil al tiempo que intentaba discernir lo que sentía por ellos. No le gustaba la manera en que lo miraban, pero una parte de sí mismo le decía que era más a causa de su propia consciencia que de la mirada real de los chicos, excepto tal vez por esos ojos azules que lo miran como si quisieran fulminarlo.

 

No le extrañaba, de lo que Serena y las propias chicas le habían contado, aquellos jovencitos habían creado un vinculo importante con Serena, él mismo recordaba cómo aquel joven había coqueteado con ella frente a él, como si no estuviera presente. Claro que Serena no parecía saber lo que el chico le había querido decir; por una parte estaba molesto ante el recuerdo, por otra pensaba que tal vez su llegada era lo que Serena necesitaba para de alguna manera superar lo que había pasado.

 

Serena se resignó a su suerte cuando al bajar del taxi se dio cuenta de que el coche de Darién estaba aparcando cerca de la productora; por unos segundos pensó que lo mejor era dar media vuelta, que realmente no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacer frente a la “feliz pareja”, pero entonces miró a las personas que estaban bajando del automóvil  y no lo piensó. Cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo ya se había lanzado hacia delante, atravesando imprudentemente la calle y abrazándose a la persona que había estado llamando durante todo ese tiempo.

 

—Estás aquí, estás aquí.

 

Repitió sin ser consciente, escondiendo el rostro y las lágrimas en el pecho del hombre, apretándolo contra sí con todas sus fuerzas, lo había necesitado tanto. Y realmente no podía creer que estuviera de nuevo con ella.

 

Seiya la abrazó de vuelta con fuerza, con desesperación. Una muda disculpa por haber tardado tanto en llegar, por no haberse dado cuenta de que ella lo necesitaba con aquella urgencia. Algo dentro le dolió al sentir la manera en que los dedos de ella se clavaban en su piel y vio toda la desesperación que el llanto dejó salir.

 

Yaten miró la escena frente a él con ojo crítico, no se necesitaba ser un gran investigador para saber que aquel “decidieron terminar su relación” fue solo una verdad a medias, podía sentirlo en el llanto de Conejo, y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante aquella muestra de debilidad. ¿Y entonces si no te querían debías derrumbarte?  Quiso sacudir a la joven, decirle que no era el fin del mundo y que si estaba actuando de esa patética manera entonces no era de extrañar que no la quisieran, y que incluso se debería sentir afortunada, porque al menos durante un tiempo su amor había sido correspondido.

 

Taiki no pudo evitar apretar los puños a sus costados con más fuerza de la necesaria, con tanta que las uñas se le estaban enterrando en las palmas, estaba seguro de que cuando abriera sus puños sus dedos estarían adoloridos, pero no le importaba. Durante todo ese tiempo había sentido pena por Seiya, por tener que ver a la princesa de la Luna felizmente enamorada y posiblemente casada. Y ahora, ella estaba en los brazos de su hermano y si Seiya jugaba bien sus cartas, podía al final de todo quedarse con la chica mientras que él se quedaba con un simple sueño que no había llegado a ningún lado.

 

¿Qué era una simple estrella fugaz comparada con el príncipe de la Tierra?

 

Mina, Lita y Rei se detuvieron fuera de la productora ante la imagen que las recibió, una parte de ellas completamente llenas de alegría por ver a sus amigos luego de esos años, la otra sintiendo angustia al escuchar el llanto de Serena. Serena no les había permitido ver su dolor, se había mantenido de alguna manera lejana, sin dejar que ninguna de ellas intentara darle un poco de consuelo, y ahora estaba ahí, balbuceando cosas que no llegaban a entender, demostrando lo que todas ellas sabían, Serena estaba sufriendo mucho más de lo que les había permitido ver.

 

Darién observó la escena sin saber qué era lo correcto, una parte de él, la que siempre había salido en defensa de Serena, sentía la necesidad de apartar al joven de ella, abrazarla y ofrecerle el consuelo que necesitaba, sabía que su sentir era incorrecto y que lo único que haría comportándose de esa manera sería herir aún más a su exnovia. La otra parte simplemente quería entrar en su automóvil y perderse en la carretera sin preocuparse nunca más por lo que le pasara a Serena Tsukino. Amy decidió por él cuando lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de regreso al automóvil.

 

—Es mejor dejarlos —le dijo y Darién supo por el tono de su voz que aquella escena a ella la había lastimado mucho más.

 

—Ya tendrás oportunidad de ponerte al día con ellos —respondió.

 

Amy simplemente asintió con lentitud, sin perder de vista la escena que habían dejado en la acera y sin poder evitar sentirse molesta con Serena, ¿no podía ser feliz por todo y no robar el protagonismo de un reencuentro por una vez en su vida?

 

Taiki observó su partida con más amargura de la que nunca había sentido antes, y se permitió por un momento clavar sus pupilas llenas de furia en la figura que en ese momento se acurrucaba en los brazos de Seiya, la envidia no era un sentimiento con el que estuviera familiarizado, pero ahí estaba invadiendo todo su cuerpo, deseando tener la oportunidad que ahora se le presentaba a Seiya y que a él se le había negado. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento, las ganas que tenía de tomar a la princesa de la Luna por los hombros y obligarla a luchar, a recuperar al príncipe.

 

Como si escuchara los pensamientos de Taiki, Seiya abrazó a  Serena con más fuerza y le susurró palabras de consuelo al oído, prometiéndole en silencio su incondicional apoyo, prometiéndose a sí mismo, no soltarla hasta que el corazón de ella  hubiera sanado por completo.

 

No pensaba abandonarla jamás.

 

**Nota de la autora:**

 

Ahora sí, ya están en la tierra todos los personajes ahora sí, que comience el drama


	5. En el mismo barco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena se da cuenta de la razón por la que Taiki esta en la tierra, al mismo tiempo una vieja teoría la ponen en lo que podría ser la antesala de la venganza.

**Dices que te Olvidar** **é**

_Capítulo V_

_"En el mismo barco"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas** : Esta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta:** La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras:** 5,783

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

**Me siento tan triste amor**

**Tan infeliz**

**Tan lleno de ansiedad**

**[…]**

**Que aún te amo**

**Que aún te extraño**

**Los días sin ti son como morir**

**[Aún te amo – Enrique Bumburi]**

 

Yaten fue el primero en pasar de la escena de Serena y Seiya y enfocarse en las otras chicas, no fue para darle un poco de privacidad a su hermano, o para evitar algún malestar a la mujer, era sobretodo para enfocarse en otra cosa y no terminar gritándole a Conejo. Al menos no hasta saber con exactitud qué había pasado entre ella y el príncipe, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que sus deducciones eran correctas.

 

Y él esperaba drama al llegar a la Tierra, pero definitivamente eso era mucho más drama del que en un primer momento llegó a imaginar, lo más que había esperado era a Uranus con su espada en la garganta de Seiya invitándolo a regresar a su planeta y dejar a la princesa en paz.

 

Siendo honesto, realmente no había esperado que su hermano tuviera oportunidad con ella, pero ahora parecía que el drama sería bastante interesante, al menos su tiempo en la Tierra sería mucho menos aburrido de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar.

 

Mina fue la primera en acercarse al joven, por un momento vacilando sobre la mejor manera de saludar, no era que hubieran quedado en malos términos con ellos luego de que Galaxia fuera derrotada, era que simplemente no habían tenido ningún momento para hablar, para permitir que ellos se disculparan por la manera tan cruel en que habían tratado a Serena y tampoco habían hablado del sacrificio que habían hecho ellas al dar su vida por ellos, vaciló solo unos segundos antes de abordar al chico como lo que ella siempre lo había considerado, su amigo.

 

Yaten aceptó el abrazo de Mina con el mejor gesto posible, un poco sorprendido, había olvidado lo táctiles que eran los terrestres, en particular aquellas chicas, y respondió al abrazo con menos entusiasmo que Mina. Mina no pudo evitar emocionarse al sentir al joven corresponder a su abrazo, tenía muy presente que, de los tres, al final ella había estado encandilada con él. Entonces recordó que había pasado las últimas horas en el estudio de grabación y que posiblemente lo único que Yaten estaba registrando de ella era su aroma a sudor. Se separó con brusquedad con el rostro rojo sin saber qué decir para disculparse, pero sin tener tiempo a hacerlo, ya que Rei ocupó su lugar en los brazos del chico.

 

Y ella, para no quedarse ahí con el rostro rojo y completamente avergonzada, se giró a Taiki y lo saludó, también con un abrazo, pero se aseguró de que fuera más corto que el que había compartido con Yaten y de mostrar una expresión de disculpa.

 

Taiki no solo no notó el aroma que tanto avergonzaba a la joven, tampoco se dio cuenta del abrazo, en lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en el llanto de Serena que aún se escuchaba y en los balbuceos sin sentido.  Tampoco se dio cuenta del abrazo de Rei ni de sus palabras amables, ni mucho menos notó a Lita cuando la joven se acercó a él, solo quería un momento para sí mismo para pensar en todo eso y encontrar la mejor manera de hacerle frente a ese inesperado escenario.

 

**X – X – X**

Amy intentó mantener su atención en las ventanilla del copiloto, dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en sus recientes visitantes, y mucho menos lamentarse por estarse perdiendo de sus anécdotas; quiso, por supuesto, verlo todo de una manera fría y racional pero no lo logró, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que Serena de nueva cuenta ganara protagonismo.

 

—No me gustó que les dieras explicaciones a esos jóvenes.

 

Amy desvió su atención de la ventanilla a Darién sin entender del todo lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Él no la miraba, se encontraba viendo la carretera con aquel gesto concentrado y hermético que a veces utilizaba.

 

—No sé de qué…

 

—Nuestra vida privada, —la interrumpió—, las razones por las que estamos juntos, el inicio de nuestra relación, eso nos concierne solo a nosotros. Consentí ser juzgado por Serena, pero no voy a permitir que otras personas nos juzguen por lo que sentimos.

 

—No fue mi intención darte esa impresión —dijo ella comprendiendo a lo que él se refería, sin lograr aún leer la expresión de Darién—. Es solo que es difícil, tú tienes amigos, colegas fuera de este círculo, eres más que solo el príncipe de la Tierra. Yo… toda la gente que me importa, todos a los que quiero, me conocen por ser la guerrera de Mercurio.

 

—Eres más que solo sailor Mercury, ya hablamos de eso. —Darién recordaba lo mucho que se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la inseguridad de Amy la dominaba demasiado en algunos aspectos de su vida—. No puedes dejar que te juzguen ni debes de dar explicaciones, tampoco debe preocuparte la reacción de la gente.

 

—PERO ME PREOCUPA. —No pudo mantener el volumen de voz normal—. Para ti es más fácil, pero YO soy la mala del cuento, no te miran y piensan “Darién enamoró a la amiga de la que era su novia”; NO, lo que miran cuando nos ven es a la zorra que se metió entre Serena y Darién, tú eres solo una victima más, YO SOY LA QUE SE TE METIÓ POR LO OJOS.

 

No había querido empezar a llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo, era eso lo que más la estaba lastimando de todo el asunto; puede que Serena no estuviera siquiera mirándola, pero la gente lo hacía y todos, ¡TODOS! Sabían que Serena y Darién se amaban, que estaban planeando casarse en un futuro, y la miraban a ella como una especie de destruye hogares, una maldita que se había metido con el novio de su mejor amiga.

 

—Pero tú sabes que no es verdad, no puedes ir por ahí justificando tus acciones ante la gente,  tú y yo sabemos cómo fueron las cosas, sabemos cuánto luchamos contra esto, no puedes permitir que te hagan sentir culpa…

 

—PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO. Tú estabas ahí, tú viste la manera en que Taiki, Yaten y Seiya me miraron, esa es la manera en que me miran ahora. Rei, Mina y Lita pueden intentar disimular con sus palabras, pero esa es la mirada que me mandan, y no puedo son eso, simplemente no puedo.

 

Darién salió de la carretera para estacionarse y poder mirar a la joven antes de abrazarla con cuidado.

 

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Amy? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas sufriendo tanto?

 

Amy no contestó, simplemente lo abrazó para llorar con más fuerza, sin entender la razón por la que la mirada de decepción de  los Tree Lights había dolido más que las otras que había recibido.  

 

**X – X – X**

 

Serena se separó de Seiya sintiéndose completamente agotada y avergonzada por su reacción, pero había necesitado tanto de su amigo para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, para que la aconsejara y la ayudara a salir de ese enorme bache en el que había caído. Evitó convenientemente mirar a sus amigas, no quería ver de nuevo la expresión de preocupación y dolor.

 

Se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro de la mejor manera posible, sabía que ya poco podía hacer con los ojos y la nariz rojos, pero al menos quería verse menos miserable de lo que ya se sentía. Miró a Yaten y Taiki para saludarlos y darles la bienvenida, pero no pudo hacerlo, se congeló cuando su mirada se topó con la de Taiki.

 

Había muchas cosas en aquella mirada, muchas cosas que ella sabía que había en la suya desde que Darién le informara que ya no la amaba, podía ver claramente la ira y la desesperación, no entendía la razón por la que aquellas emociones parecían estar dirigidas a su persona, ¿qué había hecho para que Taiki la mirara de aquella manera?

 

No lo entendía, se sintió completamente desconcertada, y por eso no atinó a decir nada cuando el propio Taiki se acercó a ella para abrazarla, y entonces lo sintió.

 

_Él regresó por Amy, quiere a Amy y te culpa a ti porque ella esté con Darién._

La certeza de su pensamiento la tomó por sorpresa, aturdiéndola completamente, pero sabía que era verdad, no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que aquello era cierto; pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar ya que en ese momento Yaten se acercó a ella para también abrazarla, como si fuera algo necesario, pues ya que lo había hecho con las otras, era lo que tenía que hacer con ella. Había una frialdad diferente en el abrazo de Yaten,  pero tampoco logró comprender cómo era que lo sabía.

 

—¿Cuándo llegaron? —preguntó Rei.

 

Serena tuvo que dejar sus descubrimientos para después para simplemente mirar a los jóvenes y dejarse ser feliz por aquel reencuentro. Luego pensaría en aquello que había descubierto y en qué hacer con eso.

 

Taiki se movió ligeramente inquieto dejando la respuesta a la pregunta de Rei a Yaten, él se encontraba completamente desconcertado por lo que había sentido al abrazar a Serena. Era Serena y se sentía como Serena, pero al abrazarla había algo más, algo que no lograba comprender, tristeza sí, mucha tristeza. Pero había algo más, algo que había viajado por su piel y cuya sensación no podía desterrar.

 

—Hace unas horas —contestó Yaten ajeno completamente a los pensamientos de Serena y Taiki—. Por cierto, Conejo, casi no te reconocí con el cabello corto.

 

—Pero se te ve muy bien, estás muy guapa. —Se apresuró a agregar Seiya, quien recordaba muy bien de su anterior estancia en la Tierra aquella costumbre terrestre, sobre todo en las mujeres, quienes tendían a cortarse el cabello o cambiar radicalmente su imagen luego de un desamor.

 

—Gracias —dijo Serena tocándose las puntas de su cabello sonrojándose levemente.

 

—Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar —sugirió Lita al notar que la gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo, definitivamente la acera no era el mejor lugar para ponerse al día.

 

—¿Qué tal si vamos al templo? —sugirió Rei, era después de todo su lugar de reunión.

 

—Mejor vayamos a mi departamento —dijo Serena, había demasiados recuerdos de Darién en aquel lugar para ir, era demasiado pronto aún y no estaba lista. Recordaba perfectamente la fiesta de navidad, no podría poner un pie en el templo y no derrumbarse.

 

—A mí me parece bien. —dijo Lita notando el pánico en la voz de Serena—. Pero antes debemos de ir por provisiones.

 

  **X – X – X**

 

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que decirle a Amy, había creído erróneamente que ella estaba llevando mucho mejor lo que estaba pasando, y ahora parecía que las cosas no eran así.

 

Sabía que la madre de Amy estaba enterada de lo suyo, pero Darién esta casi seguro de que la mujer no lo había recordado como el antiguo novio de una de las amigas de Amy, el padre de la joven estaba de nueva cuenta en uno de sus viajes, así que no estaba seguro de que ya estuviera enterado. Amy seguía viendo a las chicas y mantenía las llamadas telefónicas semanales con Minako, y su novia no le había comentado que ella la hubiera molestado, por supuesto Darién sabía que las cosas estaban tensas con las chicas, sabía que al menos Rei estaba más alejada de Amy, pero eso era algo que él había esperado, después de todo era Rei la mejor amiga de Serena.

 

En el hospital todos sabían que él había estado en otra relación antes y por supuesto sabían que su antigua novia era amiga de su nueva novia, nadie le había hecho ningún comentario, y que él recordara, las veces que Serena había ido a visitarlo no había hecho realmente amistad con nadie en el lugar.

 

Pero era verdad lo que Amy le había dicho, la misma Serena le había hecho la observación un par de veces, él tenía una vida aparte de ellas, ser Tuxedo Mask no se había convertido en toda su vida, como sí lo había hecho con las Sailors Scouts. Serena mantenía una comunicación superficial con las chicas que habían estado con ella en la secundaría, incluso con Molly y Kelvin, y en la preparatoria no se había preocupado por tener más amigas aparte de Amy, Lita y Mina.

 

En su momento no le había parecido mal, ahora se arrepentía y se preguntaba ¿por qué razón no había empujado a Serena a buscar otros amigos?

 

**X – X –X**

La cafetería era un lugar agradable y acogedor, Lita había conseguido el capital luego de hipotecar la casa de sus padres, y ahora estaba comenzando a vivir su propio sueño, era verdad que entre la escuela y el trabajo apenas y tenía tiempo para sí, también era verdad que aquel proyecto la llenaba de una manera en que nada lo había hecho antes.

 

Tenía un talento natural para saber qué ingredientes combinaban entre sí y para saber qué sabores podían ser mezclados, tenía la suerte que los jóvenes parecían encantados con sus creaciones y contaba con clientes durante todo el día, distaba mucho de conseguir el reconocimiento que quería, pero en eso estaba trabajando y mientras se esforzaba, horneaba, limpiaba y escribía recetas.

 

Serena miraba con interés los pastelitos en el aparador, se sentía feliz. Lo más feliz que se podía estar en sus circunstancias, pero en su nueva situación le era difícil no darse cuenta de lo mucho que había aplazado su vida ante la idea de solo ser una esposa para Darién. Ahora que estaba libre y miraba a sus amigas se daba cuenta de eso.

 

Rei estaba cursando la licenciatura en negocios internacionales, aprendiendo idiomas y preparándose para una vida fuera del templo al que aún dedicaba su tiempo libre. Minako había llevado un par de cursos de actuación, idiomas, danza contemporánea, teatro y ahora estaba empezando una prometedora carrera como solista. Lita estaba llevando algunos diplomados en cocina, Serena realmente no recordaba la cantidad de técnicas que su amiga había estado aprendiendo, pero ahora era dueña de aquella pequeña cafetería y ella sabía que con perseverancia aquél se convertiría rápidamente en el primero de muchos otros locales que Lita llevaría bajo su mando.

 

Amy, Amy estaba estudiando medicina, ya había empezado con su pre-internado y sabía sin lugar a dudas que sería una excelente neurocirujana, era la mejor de su clase y tenía todo ese talento esperando ser explotado. Y entonces estaba ella, sin saber bien qué hacer cuando terminó la preparatoria y ante la presión de sus padres de estudiar una carrera o no darían su visto bueno a una boda, se había apuntado a la carrera que le parecía que podría llevar mejor, que no le apasionaba y que le ayudaría a mantener a Darién, las chicas y sus padres contentos, a lo que dedicaría su tiempo mientras no era la señora de Darién Chiba.

 

Ese había sido uno de sus grandes errores. No tenía nada que fuera solo de ella, que le apasionara, que deseara, todo lo que había tenido era un “ _mientras me caso”_ y ahora ya no tenía ni eso.

 

Lita llevaba pastelitos, galletas y uno de los termos grandes con el mejor Earl Grey que había en su local, y se atrevía a pensar que en todo Tokio. Seiya mantenía la mirada fija en Serena, quien parecía mas bien perdida en sus pensamientos y no en los dulces frente a ella, le preocupaba la mirada triste, acentuada ahora mucho más por los parpados ligeramente hinchados y la nariz roja.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Lita? —preguntó a la primera de las guardianas que estuvo junto a él.

 

Lita lo miró unos momento antes de posar la mirada en la figura de Serena, en la palidez de su rostro, los kilos perdidos, el cabello corto, era imposible no ver todos esos detalles, lo mal que la estaba pasando su amiga. Le dolía saber que no podía hacer nada por ella, pero ahora que Seiya estaba ahí, estaba segura que el chico sí podría hacer algo por ella.

 

—Esa es una historia que solo ella te puede contar —dijo al fin—, pero Seiya, si no te quiere contar, por favor no hurgues en la herida.

 

—No se necesita hurgar Kino, ella sigue sangrando.

 

Tanto Taiki como Seiya y Lita miraron a Yaten con atención, los tres recordando que Serena no era precisamente una de sus personas favoritas; Seiya y Taiki confirmaron que al parecer su hermanito si le había permitido a la princesa de la Luna tomar una pequeña porción de su corazón.

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Taiki mientras Lita se alejaba de ellos para, al parecer, empacar más de esos pastelitos de crema.

 

—Seguir el plan, Seiya va a intentar ganarse el corazón de la princesa.

 

Taiki cerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Yaten, ojalá todo fuera tan simple como seguir el plan. ¿Por qué Serena no había seguido el plan como tenía que haberlo hecho?

 

 

**X – X –X**

 

Amy cerró el libro en el que intentaba sin éxito concentrarse, lo acontecido aquel día estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza, su intención no era decirle aquellas cosas a Darién, no era algo que no supiera cuando todo aquello comenzó. Ahora sentía que había cometido un error,  que tenía que ser mucho más fuerte, todas las miradas de rechazo y las murmuraciones a su espalda eran algo que esperaba.

 

Nunca imaginó que su relación con Darién sería un camino lleno de flores con pajaritos cantando y el sol luminándolo todo, nunca había sido de la clase de mujeres excesivamente fantasiosas y sentimentales, eso era más el departamento de Serena, por eso era que le podía tanto el haber perdido los papeles por unas simples miradas de desconcierto y decepción.

 

Desde muy joven había aprendido a manejar el asunto de la decepción, había aprendido a no esperar nada de la gente, ya que la gente no estaba obligada a darle nada, y a que tenía que vivir con la gente real y no con la idealizada que a veces se formaba en su cabeza. Esperar cosas de la gente que nunca habían dicho que harían, querían o necesitaban era uno de los motivos de la llamada desilusión. Ella tomaba lo que le daban y lo atesoraba, no quería más que eso.

 

Por supuesto que sabía que en algún nivel lo que ella había hecho supondría un motivo de decepción y dolor para sus amigas, pero sabía, de la misma manera que sabía que la Tierra orbitaba alrededor del Sol, que la perdonarían, que incluso Serena terminaría por resignarse a lo que había pasado y al final, luego de algunos meses, tal vez un par de años, ellas volverían a ser el grupo de amigas que siempre habían sido.

 

Por eso no entendía el que la mirada de los chicos le hubiera dolido tanto, no se había permitido pensar en las Starlights, o los Three Lights, luego de que se hubieran marchado. No había estado como Mina o Serena lanzando frases del tipo “¿se encontrarán bien? ¿Nos extrañarán? ¿Volverán?” No, ella era una mujer más practica que eso, no perdía el tiempo en supuestos, no se había permitido pensar que regresarían, ya que no había evidencia suficiente de que lo harían, y si bien era una persona que creía en los sueños y el romance, sabía que en algunas cuestiones los supuestos eran una simple pérdida de tiempo y energía.

 

Por lo mismo no se había permitido pensar en aquellos jóvenes, imaginar un reencuentro o incluso detenerse en los recuerdos, y ahora que lo hacía lo único que encontraba eran momentos calidos, incluso mirando hacia aquellos días en que ellos no querían saber nada de ellas. Recordaba las miradas duras pero en general jamás dirigidas a su persona, era siempre contra Serena, y si se permitía pasear libremente por sus recuerdos, se daba cuenta que estaban repletos de ojos violetas. ¿Qué significaba eso y por qué era importante ahora?

 

 

 

**X – X –X**

 

Desde lo sucedido con Darién, el regresar a su departamento era un momento melancólico, podía recrear todo nuevamente, rememorar exactamente las palabras y todas y cada una de sus acciones; y estaban las evidencias, la falta de fotografías y las cajas apiladas sin cuidado en su habitación.

 

No había permitido que sus amigas la vieran ahí, pero ahora simplemente no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la mirada de Darién cuando había abierto la puerta, ni su titubeo para entrar. Estaba demasiado concentrada en las palabras de Seiya y su relato sobre la reconstrucción de su planeta, casi no podía creer que habían pasado solo tres años desde que se había despedido de ellos en la azotea de la escuela.

 

Mientras lo escuchaba, se permitió mirarlo por primera vez desde que lo viera bajar del coche de Darién. Si era posible, era incluso más alto que la última vez, su rostro había perdido por completo las características de jovencito y había adoptado las características de todo un hombre, no quedaban vestigios del rostro ligeramente redondeado que ella conociera a los 16 años, pero seguía siendo el mismo Seiya, desprendiendo una calidez que la hacía gravitar hacia él, desprendiendo una luz que le prometía consuelo.

 

Rei miró a su alrededor sin dejar de poner atención al relato o perderse el que Lita fuera directamente a la cocina para apresurarse a servir lo que traía, observó las huellas de lo que había pasado y recreó la escena en su cabeza lo mejor posible. Había una mancha de té en la alfombra, una que sabía que no estaba ahí, y faltaban todas las fotografías de Darién; quería ir a la habitación de Serena y verificar si también faltaban los peluches, los anillos, los libros y todas las cosas que  Darién le había regalado a su amiga a lo largo de aquellos años.

 

Había otras cosas en cajas también, se dio cuenta que al parecer, su amiga realmente no había terminado de desempacar todas sus cosas, a pesar de que ya tenía más de 7 meses que se había mudado.

 

—Estoy pensando en regresar con mis padres.

 

Aquello no tenía nada que ver con la conversación, por lo que Rei supo que aquello era para ella, Serena se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba mirando el lugar y las cajas. Serena, por su parte, pensaba mantener a sus amigas lo más ignorantes que pudiera sobre sus planes y lo mejor era que pensaran que quería regresar con sus padres, como si pudiera hacerlo cuando Darién estaba más presente en aquella casa.

 

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó Mina, recordando lo mucho que le había costado a su amiga convencer a sus padres que la dejaran mudarse.

 

—Darién pagó la mitad de este departamento, —dijo sin mirarlos, fijando la mirada en la mancha en la alfombra, la de aquella tarde— lo mejor sería venderlo y regresarle su dinero.

 

Las lágrimas traidoras estaban de nuevo ganándole la batalla, por lo que se puso de pie con rapidez dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

 

—Voy a ayudar a Lita con el té.

 

—Te ayudo —dijo Taiki apresurándose tras ella.

 

En la sala quedó el silencio y la incomodidad.

 

Lita, que había escuchado todo, salió con la bandeja llena de pastelitos y galletas, y dejó a Serena para servir el té, esperando que la presencia del más tranquilo de los Kou ayudara a su amiga a calmarse. En cuanto Lita entró a la sala, Seiya se apresuró a preguntarle sobre su cafetería, generando una ruidosa conversación, todos fingiendo que no estaban mirando de vez en vez a la cocina en espera de la figura de Serena.

 

—Sé que no es el momento Serena, pero necesito saber, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre Darién y tú?

 

Serena bajó el termo, fijó la mirada en Taiki, de nuevo la embargó aquella certeza de que Taiki quería a Amy, que había regresado por ella.

 

—¿Duele, verdad? —dijo al fin por toda respuesta, prestando atención a la sala, para que no se enteraran de aquella conversación.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Taiki confundido.

 

—Dejar todas tus esperanzas en el amor de una persona solo para descubrir que no te ama.

 

—¿Cómo…?

 

—Los corazones heridos tienes sus maneras para reconocerse —interrumpió ella la pregunta, dejando caer lo que quedaba de su máscara de felicidad, ahí estaba la mirada llena de desesperación y los signos evidentes de dolor.

 

—¿Cómo fue? —Taiki sabía que su pregunta era cruel, pero él necesitaba completar el rompecabezas, saber qué podía hacer para cambiar el desenlace.

 

—Ni yo lo sé Taiki, sólo sé que se aman.

 

Decirlo en voz alta era mucho más doloroso de lo que había imaginado, era como aceptar que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, que aquel amor era mucho más fuerte que el suyo.

 

—¿Hace cuánto que tú y él terminaron?

 

Sin querer aquella pregunta le causó gracia, implicaba que ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era poner un punto final a su relación, y no era verdad. La habían terminado, él se había enamorado de alguien más y ella ya no tenía nada que hacer.

 

—Poco más de un mes.

 

—Pero ella dijo que…

 

—Me engañaron Taiki, ellos ya tenían una relación antes de que Darién me lo confesara todo, y no sabes cuánto lo odio por eso. ¿Por qué no me dijo que teníamos problemas? ¿Por qué me hizo creer que era feliz para luego decirme que yo no era lo que quería? Nunca tuve siquiera la oportunidad de luchar.

 

Taiki quiso mantener la ira hacia ella, pero era difícil cuando se notaba tan triste y derrotada. Quiso aferrarse a su idea de que ella era culpable, que ella había hecho algo mal, pero no pudo, simplemente cerró los ojos intentando ganarle a sus sentimientos, si Darién y Amy la habían lastimado tanto era sin duda alguna porque se amaban y aquella verdad dolía.

 

Él tampoco había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de luchar.

 

—Apóyate en mí, Taiki —dijo Serena abrazándolo.

 

Algo dentro de Serena hizo clic cuando Taiki apretó el rostro contra su cuello y la abrazó con más fuerza, una certeza que no tenía desde hacía más de un mes, el recuerdo de la mirada melancólica de Amy cada que se mencionaba a los chicos, la teoría que ella y Mina habían armando con respecto a los sentimientos de Amy, la idea muy dentro de ella de que estaba en lo cierto. Y de que si era verdad ella al fin encontraba la manera de vengarse de Amy. Sonrió sin darse cuenta ni poderlo evitar.

 

**X – X – X**

 

Nunca se había considerado una persona rencorosa, alevosa y mucho menos vengativa, pero ahí estaba, calculando posibilidades, como si de alguna manera la de los poderes de precognición fuera ella y no Rei o Michiru. Lo que había pasado en la cocina le preocupaba, pero le preocupaba más el hecho de estar dispuesta a poner a Taiki en ese fuego cruzado que la idea de hacerle daño a Amy.

 

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

_En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale._

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esos pensamientos que no lograba sacar de su cabeza por más que intentaba. ¿Quería decir eso que siempre había existido dentro de ella el potencial para hacer el mal? Deseaba creer con todo su corazón que no era cierto, que lo que había pasado en la cocina era un simple momento de debilidad, que el saber que podía utilizar a Taiki para dañar a Amy no quería decir que fuera a hacerlo. Tener el conocimiento para construir una bomba no quiere decir que vayas a hacerla y mucho menos detonarla.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Tal vez si la pregunta hubiera venido de algunas de las chicas la respuesta hubiera sido diferente, pero tratándose de Seiya, a quien necesitaba con tanta desesperación y al cual jamás había podido mentir, la respuesta fue honesta.

 

—Me estoy desbaratando Seiya, no me reconozco. Ya… ya no puedo con tanto dolor.

 

Seiya la abrazó con fuerza agradeciendo que el resto se quedara en el departamento, que le permitieran cerrar la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón y tener un momento a solas con su Bombón para poder platicar y entender realmente qué tan grande era la devastación.

 

—Te ves diferente es verdad, pero sigues siendo la Serena Tsukino de siempre.

 

Ella negó con la cabeza sin romper el abrazo, se sentía tan protegida, sabía que Seiya jamás permitiría que algo la dañara, se lo había demostrado una y otra vez en el pasado y era la razón por la que lo había necesitado con tanta desesperación. Él la había conocido en el que había sido hasta ahora su momento más angustioso.

 

—Es imposible ser esa Serena, Seiya esa Serena no tenía nada más que a Darién, esa Serena confiaba ciegamente en sus amigas, esa Serena no creía que existiera la traición, esa Serena iba a ser la esposa de Darién Chiba.

 

Seiya no sabía qué decir, cómo consolarla, se sentía tan inútil y lo único que podía hacer era seguir abrazándola, ofrecerle consuelo, apoyo. Serena decidió seguir hablando, sacar todas esas preocupaciones, el dolor. Hablar por primera vez de lo que le había pasado, Seiya no la juzgaría.

 

—Lo peor es no haberme dado cuenta de lo poca cosa que he sido siempre comparada con Darién. ¿Cómo pude pensar que él iba a quedarse conmigo siendo como soy?

 

Seiya la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

 

—No vuelvas a decir eso, eres perfecta… eres la mujer más hermosa y más interesante que he conocido. Si Darién decidió estar con Amy no fue por ti, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, él fue el imbécil que no supo valorar lo que tenía.

 

Serena sintió las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas, deseaba tanto creer en las palabras de Seiya, pero la evidencia estaba ahí, Seiya era diferente a Darién, lo que para el excantante podía ser maravilloso sin duda no era posible para el cardiólogo en quien Darién se estaba convirtiendo.

 

—Amy es mejor que yo Seiya, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Darién lo sabe, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Y yo soy todo lo princesa de la Luna que quieras, pero no soy suficiente para ir de la mano de un hombre como Darién.

 

Seiya siempre había sido débil a las lágrimas de Serena, prefería mil veces ser golpeado que verla llorando y diciendo aquellas cosas.

 

—Eres demasiado buena para él Bombón, créeme, no te merece.

 

Serena escondió de nuevo el rostro en el pecho de Seiya, quería con todas sus fuerzas creer esas palabras.

 

—Basé toda mi felicidad en él, no tengo nada Seiya, siento que me ahogo, que no sirvo si él no está a mi lado.

 

—Tú puedes hacerlo Serena, no lo necesitas.

 

_No lo entiendes Seiya, él lo era todo y me traicionó._

—Hay cosas que no sabes Seiya, Darién no solo era mi pasado, era mi futuro y mi presente. Iba a casarme con él, fundar un reino, tener a la hija más prefecta del mundo, iba a ser la mejor reina que la Tierra pudiera esperar, iba a ser feliz y ahora no tengo nada de eso. Rini aparece en mis sueños cada noche…

 

—¿De qué hablas, Bombón? ¿Quién es Rini?

 

 

**X – X – X**

Taiki tenía más atención puesta en lo que pasaba afuera con Serena y Seiya que en la plática que estaba sucediendo en la sala, escuchaba a medias sobre la vida de las chicas en esos casi cuatro años y estaba seguro que Yaten tampoco estaba prestando verdadera atención.

 

Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Serena le había dicho en la cocina, no era solo el saber que Amy había optado por poner su mirada en un hombre comprometido, era el hecho de que Serena se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Mizuno, algo que estaba seguro ni Yaten ni Seiya habían descubierto.

 

Quería pelear por Amy, por supuesto, pero Serena parecía tan resignada, como si supiera que no había nada que pudiera hacer para volver con el hombre, necesitaba hablar con ella, trazar un plan para convencerla de que no podía bajar los brazos, que aún podía pelear. Necesitaba creer que realmente sí tenían oportunidad de pelear, que podían luchar por ellos, a pesar de que posiblemente el príncipe no mereciera que Serena quisiera pelear por él.

 

—Ahora que han regresado, ¿planean retomar su carrera?

 

—No lo hemos hablado aún, pero supongo que sí —contestó Yaten dándose cuenta de que Taiki estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 

—Me alegra mucho que Serena esté hablando por fin.

 

Entonces Taiki sí que puso atención a la conversación.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

 

—Se ha negado a hablar con nosotras —agregó Rei—, no trata el tema y no nombra a Darién.

 

Rei se sentía tan inútil con todo lo que estaba pasando, había intentado darle su espacio a Serena, incluso había llegado a enfadarse con ella, intentando hacerla enfadar para que dejara esa cantaleta de “estoy bien”.

 

—Pero es lógico, —dijo Taiki—, ¿cómo va a poder hablar con ustedes cuando también son amigas de Mizuno?

 

—Pero estamos aquí para ella.

 

—No es suficiente. —Taiki se puso en pie—. Necesita a alguien que la entienda, alguien que sepa lo que significa quedarse sin esperanzas.

 

—Nadie mejor que nosotras para saber exactamente lo que todo esto significa. —Mina no creía en las palabras de Taiki, después de todo lo que sabían del futuro, ellas eran quienes mejor podían comprenderla.

 

—Nadie mejor que ustedes para recordarle día a día lo que ha pasado.

 

 

**X – X – X**

 

Seiya la abrazo con más fuerza, si antes había sentido un desprecio desmedido por Darién Chiba, ahora lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en golpear el rostro del hombre. En hacerlo pagar por todo aquel dolor que estaba haciendo padecer a Serena.

 

Sabía, racionalmente sabía, que era mejor que aquello hubiera pasado ahora y no después cuando Bombón se encontrara casada y con una hija, pero creía entender lo que aquello significaba para ella, entendía que aquel no era solo el dolor de una ruptura, de la traición, era la pérdida de un futuro y una familia que estaba segura que tendría.

 

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo seguir aquí? —murmuró ella.

 

Por supuesto que Seiya no lo comprendería, ahora más que nunca tenía que irse, no podía permitir que sus ganas de lastimar a Darién y Amy la llevaran a usar a Taiki.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bombón?

 

—No puedo seguir aquí Seiya, no puedo o voy a hacer algo que jamás podré perdonarme.

 

—¿Bombón?

 

—Quiero lastimarlos Seiya, cada que los veo en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en la venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, lamento mucho que todo parece ser mucha paja, pero era necesario tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa, capítulo de transición, un poco de paciencia que ya inicia lo bueno


	6. Objetivo: Venganza

**Dices que te Olvidar** **é**

_Capítulo VI_

_"Objetivo: venganza"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Notas** : Esta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

 **Beta:** La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

 **Palabras:** 6,457

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

**Si me tenías**

**¿Por qué perdiste el equilibrio y te alejaste de mi vida?**

[…]

**Yo te deseo un paraíso de mentiras**

**Un universo con estrellas que no brillan**

**Yo te quería y me obligaste a renunciar a la mitad de mi alegría**

[…]

**Un día entenderás que fue un error**

**Cambiar la realidad, por fantasía.  [Si me tenías, Manuel Mijares]**

 

Cuando quieres a alguien con todas tus fuerzas, con todo tu ser, es difícil ser capaz de verlo objetivamente, es más normal el justificar sus acciones, quitarles la responsabilidad de sus decisiones, culpar a otros antes de aceptar que la persona a quien quieres puede ser, de hecho, una persona diferente a la que tú piensas que es.

 

Por eso, para Seiya las palabras de Serena no eran motivo de encender alarmas, lo que su Bombón le estaba diciendo era completamente justificable. Ahora que sabía toda la historia, ¿cómo podía juzgar a Serena por querer lastimarlos? Era un pensamiento de lo más normal y, después de todo, el desear algo no te hace conseguirlo. El dolor era un muy mal consejero.

 

Intentaba ponerse en los zapatos de ella, imaginar lo que era saber cuál era tu futuro, pero no era solo que ella lo supiera, lo había visto. Había tenido esa rara oportunidad de ver a su propia hija, a su futuro reino. Lo que era realmente increíble es que con todo el dolor, su Bombón no estaba del todo derrumbada. Todo ese dolor no la había  vuelto loca. Seguía conservando la fortaleza que él había visto antes, el espíritu que la había llevado a hacer brillar toda la Vía Láctea.

 

—Va a pasar Serena, con el tiempo todo esto va a pasar.

 

_Jamás voy a ser capaz de perdonarlo._

—Tal vez tengas razón, no lo sé, pero durante los primeros días en lo único en que podía pensar era en regresarle a Darién todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, en vengarme de Amy por haberme hecho eso.

 

—Es comprensible Serena, no tienes porque ser tan dura contigo misma.

 

—Y tú no tienes por qué sentir lástima.

 

Eso era lo peor, era la razón por la que no había querido hablar con sus amigas, ni le había dicho nada a sus padres, odiaba ese mirada que le lanzaban, aquel “pobrecita” que no era pronunciado pero que estaba ahí, en los ojos, en las acciones, odiaba esa mirada compasiva. Y la odiaría más si la veía en los ojos de Seiya. No necesitaba que la gente la compadeciera, ya se sentía lo suficientemente miserable sin que lo hicieran. No necesitaba ver en los ojos de otros lo que encontraba en los suyos día tras día.

 

—No es lástima, Bombón, jamás podría ser lástima y tú lo sabes —le dijo tomándola de las manos.

 

Serena lo miró fijamente. ¿Qué tan diferente habría sido su vida si él hubiera sido escogido por su corazón? Intentó imaginar cómo hubiera ido todo, pero no podía. Lo único que era capaz de sentir era el dolor y lo único que era capaz de ver era a Darién.

 

Recordaba por supuesto la última conversación que había mantenido a solas con Seiya, antes de que Galaxia decidiera dar la cara; con todo lo que había pasado, no tuvo oportunidad de contarle nada a sus amigas y luego, con la partida de ellos, no había tenido caso sacar aquel tema. Tampoco le había dicho a Darién.

 

No había pensando en esa conversación de nuevo, para ella Seiya era su amigo, el mejor amigo que tenía independientemente de ser Sailors, y era alguien que siempre la había escuchado sin juzgarla ni incitarla a cambiar. ¿Después de esos años él seguía sintiendo lo mismo? Era posible, después de todo ella misma estaba apostando a que los sentimientos de Amy por Taiki de alguna manera siguieran intactos.

 

¿Qué habría pasado si Galaxia no hubiera atacado? ¿Seiya habría cumplido su amenaza de raptarla? ¿Lo seguiría considerando su amigo de haber ocurrido aquello? ¿Habría sucumbido cual protagonista de novela rosa a su captor? No tenía sentido hacerse tantas preguntas, aquello era algo que jamás sabría, por mucho que ahora deseara que fueran hechos, y tal vez lo que estaba pasando ahora no hubiese pasado nunca.

 

Tal vez Darién hubiera querido recuperarla, y jamás habría mirado a Amy más que como una amiga, tal vez Darién la hubiera buscado en toda la galaxia para tenerla de nuevo, entonces, tal vez, su historia de amor se habría convertido en un cuento que se seguiría contando cuando ellos ya no siguieran con vida, incluso convirtiéndose en leyenda.

 

No tenía caso pensar en eso, ese siempre había sido su problema, vivía en su propio mundo lleno de fantasías.

 

—Seiya…

 

—No —interrumpió él besando el dorso de la mano derecha de Serena—, soy tu amigo, Bombón, estoy aquí para ti, para apoyarte y ayudarte. Olvídate de lo demás.

 

—Gracias —dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente a pesar de sentirse culpable.

 

¿Era posible que sin darse cuenta hubiera lastimado a muchas personas y ahora estuviera recibiendo su justo castigo? ¿Que hubiera experimentado tanta felicidad que ahora, para balancear el universo, debía sufrir? ¿Y de ser así, cuánto sufrimiento más le esperaba? ¿Por esa misma razón Endymion y Serenity no habían logrado consumar su amor? ¿Tenía que pagar su cuota de dolor tan pronto? ¿Era que al saber lo que les deparaba el futuro, el destino había decidido que ya no tendrían un felices para siempre?

 

—Voy a irme Seiya —dijo y no estaba preparada para que las palabras dolieran como lo habían hecho, ¿por qué Seiya no había llegado antes?—, he pedido una transferencia y me la han concedido, no puedo seguir en Tokio, duele demasiado.

 

Seiya se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

 

—¿Qué quieres que haga Bombón? ¿Qué vaya contigo?

 

Serena lo miro incrédula durante un momento. ¿Realmente lo haría? Se iría con ella a pesar de que acababa de llegar a la Tierra, se encargaría de cuidarla y protegerla hasta que estuviera bien de nuevo para regresar.

 

Sí, quería que fuera con ella, que la ayudara a superar todo eso, a sonreír y ser feliz de nuevo, pero entonces, ¿no sería injusta con él? ¿No le pediría más de lo que se le podía pedir a un amigo? ¿Y no era otra muestra de debilidad el necesitarlo tan desesperadamente? Después de todo, aquella transferencia la había solicitado pensando en estar lejos de Tokio, ser capaz de curar sus heridas, demostrarse que podía salir de todo eso sola.

 

Llevar a Seiya sería como hacer trampa, por mucho que deseara su compañía. Llevar a Seiya solo evidenciaría lo débil que era, llevar a Seiya sería una mala decisión, llevar a Seiya le recordaría día tras día su fracaso. Llevar a Seiya solo haría las cosas más complicadas.

_Ahora no, después. Después puedes acompañarme Seiya. Llevarte ahora sería renunciar a ver su dolor._

—Sería maravilloso que estuvieras conmigo, pero sería injusto para Taiki y Yaten, acaban de llegar y no puedo pedirte que vayas conmigo a esta aventura. Estaré bien, me he matriculado a un montón de actividades, no tendré tiempo de extrañar Tokio.

 

Seiya escuchó fuerte y claro el mensaje tras aquellas palabras, no habría tiempo para pensar en el dolor, ni en la venganza. Quería oponerse a aquella decisión, pedirle, rogarle que le permitiera acompañarla, pero lo detenían aquellas pupilas, llenas de determinación, de dolor.

 

Él sabía exactamente lo que ella necesitaba y ya que no podía hacer más, simplemente la apoyaría en las decisiones que tomara; aún se sentía culpable por no haber respondido al llamado con más rapidez. Ahora lo que Serena necesitaba era empezar a sanar y si para hacerlo tenía que estar fuera de Tokio, así sería.

 

Si necesitaba que encadenara a las otras Sailors para que no la siguieran, lo haría. Lucharía con Haruka sin pensarlo si con eso lograba que ella tuviera un momento de paz. No dudaría en luchar con todas las Sailors para guardar en secreto su paradero si con eso lograba que su Bombón volviera a ser feliz.

 

—Estaré aquí esperándote para cuando regreses —le dijo con la misma sonrisa con la que se había despedido años atrás— y para visitarte cuando me lo pidas.

 

_¿Por qué no apareciste antes en mi camino, Seiya?_

           

 

**X – X – X**

Yaten escuchaba a las jóvenes como un ruido de fondo, ya no estaba prestando atención a la plática, se encontraba concentrado en observar el departamento. Cuando se había enterado que aquellas chicas fastidiosas eran las Sailor Scouts, se había sentido completamente furioso, simplemente no podía creer que ellas fueran las guardianas de aquel planeta.

 

No veía en ellas ninguna organización. Ellos intentaban mantenerse en forma, los ensayos y el gimnasio eran su intento para no perder la condición física que su misión necesitaba, mientras que ellas… no había nada que dijera que eran las Sailor Scouts por las que en más de una ocasión habían sido rescatados.

 

Cuando habían dado la vida por ellos, bueno eso fue una verdadera sorpresa, y había sido mucho más desconcertante cuando se enteraron que Serena Tsukino no solo era Sailor Moon, sino que se trataba de la mismísima Princesa de la Luna. Aún hoy, años después, seguía sin entender el proceder de aquellas chicas, él jamás habría dejado la seguridad de su princesa en otras manos que no fueran las suyas. Jamás se habría sacrificado por unos “amigos” si eso significaba tener que dejar a la princesa sola. Como Sailor, el único fin de su existencia era servir y proteger a su princesa, no podía entender que para ellas no fuera así.

 

Por eso no le gustaban aquellas chicas como Sailor, ya que rompían todas las reglas con las que él había crecido como guerrera. Supo que el planeta Tierra estaba viviendo un tiempo de paz y por lo tanto ellas estaban viviendo su vida, otra de esas cosas que no entendía.

 

Recordaba haber tenido una discusión con Aino al respecto, la manera en que ellas parecían vivir otra vida, como si ser guardiana fuera solo una cosa más y no la razón de su vida, como le pasaba a él y a Taiki y Seiya. Era como si ser Sailor fuera simplemente otra de las cosas de la agenda entre tender la cama y hacer las compras.

 

—Chicos, si regresan al mundo de la música, me encantaría tener una colaboración con ustedes.

 

Yaten no pudo evitar una mueca ante las palabras de la guardiana del amor, no era que no creyera en el talento de la joven, lo había visto de primera mano en aquel concurso, el problema era lo celoso que era con su trabajo. En el pasado les habían propuesto el tema de las colaboraciones, por supuesto dada la naturaleza de su misión declinaron la oferta.

 

—No podemos prometer nada Aino, aún no hablamos con quien era nuestra representante.

 

Dijo intentando no sonar del todo grosero, sus letras eran suyas y encerraban algo de cada uno de ellos, sus propios miedos y anhelos y no se veía capaz de compartirlos con alguien más, mucho menos con alguien como Mina Aino o alguna de las otras Sailors.

 

Taiki había encontrado que era realmente difícil mantener su atención en la platica que las jóvenes estaban teniendo y demostrar una actitud medianamente interesada. No era que no le interesara la vida de las jóvenes, una parte de él estaba interesado en esos años, pero la mayor parte de sí mismo seguía en conflicto.

 

Sabia que debía convencer a Serena de unirse a su cruzada, de hacer un último intento para recuperar lo que era suyo, pero también sabía que para hacer eso debía tener un plan sólido de acción; no podía pedirle que se aventuraran a la pelea sin al menos un bosquejo de plan. Pero primero tenía que hablar con ella y convencerla, ella parecía tan resignada, tan dispuesta a permitir que Darién se quedara con Amy y eso, Taiki no podía permitirlo.

 

Serena estaba completamente devastada y él quería proponerle pelear, luchar ya no por separar a Amy de Darién, quería pelear por una oportunidad para hacerlo. No podía simplemente resignarse como Serena, sabía que era posible que solo fuera su shock ante los hechos, pero necesitaba con desesperación que ella estuviera de acuerdo con él, que quisiera pelear por una oportunidad, que fuera cual fuera el desenlace, al mirar atrás, supieran que habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

 

Ahora solo necesitaba un plan y que Serena lo escuchara.

 

 

**X – X – X**

 

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó Seiya, aún sujetando las manos de Serena entre las suyas.

 

—En una semana —murmuró ella.

 

—En una semana estaré ahí para desearte un buen viaje.

 

Ella quiso pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no pensaba decirle a ninguna de ellas y que no estaba segura de poder soportar una despedida. Eso de las despedidas se escuchaba tan definitivo y tenía la sospecha que si había alguien para verla partir, no conseguiría el coraje para hacerlo. Pero entonces el significado de las palabras de Seiya llegó por completo a su mente, no estaría ahí para despedirla, lo haría para desearle un buen viaje, le estaba demostrando más confianza de la que ella tenía en sí misma.

 

No supo por qué, pero aquellas confianza removió algo dentro de sí, y la intensidad del dolor que tenía en el pecho desde su plática con Darién disminuyó un poco, la embargó la certeza de que si renunciaba a su viaje y se quedaba al cuidado de Seiya podría sanar, no la misma Serena pero al menos una que fuera capaz de sonreír. Al menos una no tan llena de amargura.

 

_No podía permitirse eso._

 

**X – X – X**

 

Darién odiaba sus presentimientos, y los odiaba aún más cuando esos mismos le impedían concentrarse; los detestaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, ya que generalmente eran correctos. En el pasado había tomado muchas decisiones erróneas cuando uno de sus presentimientos lo golpeaba, ahora, sin embargo no sabía qué hacer.

 

Sus presentimientos generalmente eran sobre Serena, la certeza absoluta de que ella  sufriría y él tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo, incluso si eso significaba tener que lastimarla y mantenerse alejado de ella. Esta vez el presentimiento era completamente diferente.

 

Era como un susurro que llegaba con el viento, una especie de advertencia que era incapaz de descifrar, como si la misma Tierra quisiera ponerle sobre aviso. ¿De qué? Eso era lo que al parecer tendría que averiguar, nunca el viento le había susurrado cosas, y por lo mismo no sabía de qué manera averiguar lo que el viento quería decirle.

 

No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, mucho menos ahora con las cosas como estaban con Serena, pero no le pasaba por alto la coincidencia de la llegada de aquellos hombres de otro planeta con el viento comenzando a susurrar.

 

Se sirvió un par de dedos de brandy, esperando que tal vez el alcohol lo ayudara a pensar con más claridad o simplemente para evitar seguir los pensamientos nefastos que habían comenzando a invadirle. Serena era y siempre sería su familia, alguien por quien no dudaría jamás en proteger con la vida si fuera necesario; pero ahora estaba Amy en su vida y estaba seguro de que a Amy no le gustaría verlo salir corriendo para proteger a la que hasta hace menos de dos meses era aún su prometida.

 

Tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, si es que este susurro le advertía sobre un nuevo peligro, una nueva amenaza a las vidas de los habitantes de la Tierra, pero tampoco podía lanzarse a salvar a Serena cada vez que estuviera en peligro ya que eso solo complicaría las cosas. Podría darle esperanzas falsas a Serena y preocupaciones sin sentido a Amy.

 

Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía realmente qué debía hacer.

 

 

**X – X – X**

 

_Lo primero que notó al comenzar a caminar era que hacía frío, mucho frío y que sus pasos resonaban en el lugar con un eco inquietante; se frotaba las manos en un intento de mantenerlas calientes a pesar de los guantes que portaba, y por más que utilizaba su pequeña computadora portátil así como sus gafas, era simplemente incapaz de saber dónde se encontraba. Lo único que sabía es que estaba sola._

_—¡Chicas! —gritó a pesar de saber que era una mala idea, en caso de que el enemigo estuviera cerca le estaba dando su posición, y no le gustaba la sensación que la estaba rodeando, aquel vacío y el frío, simplemente no quería estar más en ese lugar—. ¡Chicas!_

_Pero todo lo que escuchó fue su propia voz propagándose por el vacío en un eco que no hacía más que ponerle la piel de gallina y hacer que comenzara a respirar superficialmente, uniéndose el ruido de su respiración al de sus pasos._

_El pasillo estaba en semi penumbra, no sabía exactamente de dónde venía la escasa luz que la iluminaba, pero tampoco le dedicó a aquel enigma un segundo de sus pensamientos, concentrada como estaba escudriñando las sombras en espera de reconocer en aquella oscuridad alguna silueta._

_—¡Chicas!_

_Pero, de nuevo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue su propia voz regresando a ella como eco, sus pasos resonando y su respiración errática. Intentó recordar, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? ¿En qué momento se había separado del resto de Scouts? Pero fracasó en su intento, simplemente le era imposible recordar algo más que no fuera ese pasillo._

_Llegó a lo que parecía el final del pasillo, el inicio de lo que parecía una especie de habitación oval, escuchaba el sonido del agua al caer pero le era imposible saber la dirección de la que provenía, toda su atención se encontraba en la persona que se encontraba al centro de la habitación._

_—¡Maker! —gritó dando un paso automáticamente a donde la figura de una muy golpeada Sailor Star Maker se mantenía de pie, debido a las muñecas sujetas por lo que parecía una especie de cable._

_Sentía la desesperación comenzar a correr por su cuerpo, pero se obligó a detenerse para volver a activar sus lentes y comenzar a analizar la escena, había demasiadas posibilidades de que aquello fuera una trampa y si ella era realmente la única oportunidad de Maker de escapar, no podía permitirse ser atrapada también._

_Los resultados fueron los mismos, no había nadie con ella, estaba sola en el lugar, frunció el ceño ante los resultados, era imposible, debía de haber al menos otra presencia con ella, la de Maker, pero la pantalla de su mini no parecía mentir._

_Se mordió el labio con indecisión, ¿era Maker una ilusión?_

_—¡Mercury… ayú...ayú...dame!_

_No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, las malignas habían utilizado la misma técnica en el Polo Norte para hacerlas caer, y ella recordaba exactamente la manera en que aquello había terminado, así que se convenció de que no debía hacer caso a sus sentidos, Neherenia le había enseñado eso, no siempre se tenía que creer en lo que se veía y se oía, sus sentidos podía ser alterados._

_Se puso a escribir  en el teclado y trató de concentrarse lo más posible en la pantalla, aquello jamás le había fallado y no lo haría ahora._

_—¡Mercury… por favor… por favor!_

_Se obligó a no hacer caso a lo voz, a seguir concentrada en la pantalla sin hacer caso al estremecimiento que aquella voz débil y suplicante había generado en su cuerpo, pero el resultado seguía sin variar, no había ninguna presencia salvo la suya en aquella habitación, Maker no era real._

_Y sin embargo, se veía tan real, la sangre corriendo lentamente por el látex de los guantes, donde las ataduras habían logrado romper el material y lastimar la piel, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado Maker forcejeando para que aquello sucediera? Se fijó en el pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de las respiraciones aceleradas, la sangre en los labios, las marcas en el rostro, en el estómago, la manera en que sus piernas ya no parecían sostenerla y todo su peso lo cargaban sus muñecas, las ataduras enterrándose en la carne._

_Cerró los ojos para convencerse de seguir de largo, que aquello no era verdad, solo una ilusión, tenía que continuar su camino, era solo un truco mental de su enemigo._

_—Mizuno, por favor Mizuno… VA A VOLVER, VA A VOLVER, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ._

_—No eres real —dijo sin mirar de nuevo a la guerrera atrapada, si lo hacía flaquearía y no podía permitirse dejarse engañar por el enemigo._

_— ¡AMY!_

Abrió los ojos ligueramente desconcertada, el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho y ella sin lograr ubicar dónde se encontraba; miró a su alrededor[c1]  con atención, casi esperando que hubiese algo ahí que explicara su sobresalto, pero solo se trataba de la sala de su casa, y el libro que estaba leyendo caído casi parecía mirarla desde el suelo.

 

Se llevó la mano al rostro, sin creer que se había dormido, pero aparentemente estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba. Justo cuando se levantaba del sofá fue que lo recordó, la razón por la que se había despertado, el grito de Maker, fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y dejar que la pesadilla se perdiera ante la vida real, se trataba solo de una tonta pesadilla. No había razón para permitir que algo así la inquietara.

 

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el miedo seguía ahí, mientras se cepillaba los dientes, se ponía la pijama y se preparaba para una noche de sueño reparador. El miedo no se había ido, pero Amy era ya una experta en ignorarlo, había comenzado a vivir en un estado permanente de agitación desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada del novio de su amiga.

 

 

**X – X – X**

 

 

Si había alguna cualidad que Taiki valoraba en su persona era la paciencia, uno no puede vivir con Yaten y Seiya sin desarrollarla, realmente la ha tenido en su persona desde siempre, pero no se había percatado de eso hasta que llegó a la Tierra por primera vez y tuvo que lidiar con la prensa, con un mar de jovencitas que los acosaban a cualquier hora del día y a las continuas peleas entre aquellos que llamaba hermanos.

 

Su otra cualidad era la estrategia, Seiya podía ser el líder, pero la mayoría de las estrategias salían de su mente, así que con su sentido de la estrategia y su paciencia logró encontrar el momento preciso para quedarse a solas con Serena. 

 

Se encontraban en una de esas tiendas abiertas las 24 horas del día, comprando bebidas, ya que Serena no tenía suficientes, el té que Kino había llevado se había terminado hacía mucho y las platicas amenazaban con continuar por más tiempo, por lo que esa podía ser su única oportunidad en lo que restaba de la noche de hablar con ella.

 

—¿De verdad piensas renunciar así sin más? —Tal vez debió de poner un poco más de tacto en aquella pregunta, pero no le parecía que Serena agradeciera ser tratada con exceso de cordialidad y él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

 

—No es como si las cosas estuvieran en mis manos, Taiki —dijo ella tomando algunas botanas del estante.

 

—¿Y te vas a resignar?

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Que le suplique a Darién otra oportunidad? ¿Que me aparezca en todas sus cenas? ¿Que lo llame para que me ayude con mis tareas?

 

—¡QUE LUCHES!

 

—Estoy harta de luchar Taiki, ésta soy yo, Darién me conoce completamente, y si no fue suficiente, ¿qué puedo hacer? No puedo hacer más de lo que ya hice, le di todo y él aún quería más.

 

—No puedo creer que lo digas en serio, y no puedo creer que lo digas tan tranquila. ¿Es que no te duele o es que realmente jamás lo quisiste lo suficiente?

 

Aquello fue casi como un golpe físico, y Serena sintió lágrimas en los ojos ante aquello, ojalá nunca hubiera querido a Darién con todas sus fuerzas, ya que entonces realmente entendería que no fuera suficiente, pero lo quería con cada gramo de su ser, cada una de las partículas de su cuerpo adoraban a Darién y por eso dolía tanto.

 

—Entiendo que te duele que Amy ya no esté disponible, y que tardaras tanto en regresar, pero no me metas en tus problemas. Puede que tú puedas hacer algo, ahora que estás aquí y que puedes demostrarle a Amy que la quieres, yo estuve aquí todo este tiempo, le di a Darién absolutamente todo lo que podía darle y a pesar de todo prefirió a Amy, ya no sé qué más hacer, Taiki.

 

—¡Lucha! Recuérdale la razón por la que estaba contigo.

 

Serena lanzó una carcajada sin humor, haciendo que las lágrimas que momentos antes las palabras de Taiki trajeran a sus ojos comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas. Taiki lo ponía todo tan simple, como si todo se tratara de simplemente volver a sonreírle a Darién y ya todo estaría bien.

 

—Ese es el problema Taiki —comenzó a decir intentando limpiar las lágrimas que había esperado ya no derramar por Darién—, ya no sé la razón por la que estaba conmigo, pero puedes escoger la que más te guste: por una utopía, por una hija, porque soy la reencarnación de Serenity.

 

Taiki detestaba ver llorar, especialmente a las mujeres, pero había algo en el llanto de Serena que siempre le desarmaba, que hacía que quisiera pedirle disculpas y retirar sus palabras, le había sucedido en el pasado y tal parecía que le pasaba ahora. Pero no se atrevió a moverse ni mucho menos a intentar darle consuelo, sus emociones eran un torbellino dentro de sí y no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer en este caso: gritarle, consolarla o simplemente dar media vuelta y dejarla ahí hasta que se diera cuenta de que la actitud que estaba tomando era la incorrecta, era la Princesa de la Luna, Sailor Moon, no existían imposibles para ella.

 

Había algo horrible en decir las palabras en voz alta, en enumerar razones por las que Darién estuviera con ella sin pensar en el amor como número uno, se sentía completamente fuera de sí, molesta con Taiki de qué pensara que se había rendido con mucha facilidad, molesta consigo misma por creer que tal vez era cierto, tal vez debía rogar más y por otra parte, casi se sentía contenta por aquella conversación, detestaba tener solo una semana para poder comprobar su teoría.

 

_No puedo equivocarme en esto_

 

—En una semana me voy a ir de Tokio, y creo que tal vez si te convences en ese tiempo de que ya no hay nada por lo que luchar, debas acompañarme.

 

Taiki negó lentamente con la cabeza. ¡Una semana! Ella pensaba que con una semana sería suficiente, era verdad que no era el Príncipe de la Tierra, pero no era tampoco alguien que se rindiera fácilmente, era y siempre sería una guerrera y sin luchar no pensaba rendirse.

 

—No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo.

 

—Por lo mismo que lo hago yo, porque duele verlos, y todo en Tokio se siente como un gran fracaso.

 

—No puedo simplemente dar media vuelta como planeas hacerlo tú. —No esperaba que sus palabras sonaran tan duras, pero así había sido—. Está el grupo, y no puedo dejar a Yaten y Seiya simplemente porque no consiga lo que quiero.

 

—No creo que ellos tengan problemas en encontrar a alguien más para el grupo, estoy segura que Mina estaría encantada, por otro lado siempre se pueden lanzar como solistas. Pero no quiero que creas que te estoy obligando, simplemente quiero que lo pienses, es una opción, podemos cuidarnos mutuamente.

 

—Lo pensaré Serena, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Si te vas a ir huyendo, lo más seguro es que yo no esté contigo.

 

—De todas maneras pensaba ir sola, pero es bueno que sepas que existen otras opciones Taiki, y que no tienes por qué sufrir en silencio. Ahora vamos por esos frescos antes de que Rei y Seiya vengan a buscarnos.

 

Taiki la vio comenzar a caminar y perderse en uno de los pasillos, miró a su alrededor, los cacahuates y las papas fritas lo rodeaban. Estaba convencido de que si ella no quería pelear, él sí tenía que hacerlo, pero una semana para intentarlo era muy poco tiempo y por otro lado, ¿cómo se iba a ir con ella cuando Seiya era quien la quería? Se sentía tan ruin ante la rabia que le daba que Seiya tuviera ahora el camino libre, casi se alegraba de que Serena quisiera irse, entonces su hermano tendría que luchar solo un poco más duro.

 

Aquello lo desconcertó un momento, ¿Seiya dudaría en irse si ella se lo pedía? No, seguramente no y lo más normal sería que tanto él como Yaten lo animaran a hacerlo, decidió dejar aquello por el momento, no tenía caso pensar en cosas que no pasarían.

 

 

**X – X – X**

 

 

Yaten sentía que había algo que no estaba bien, pero fuera de lo obvio, no era capaz de saber qué era exactamente lo que no le daba buena espina. Todo parecía estar sucediendo de la mejor manera, Seiya estaba cerca de Conejo y la chica, aunque menos feliz que antes, se iluminaba cuando miraba a Seiya. Estaba seguro que Seiya se iba a ganar a la chica y, entonces, lo más probable era que no regresaran a su planeta nunca. Posiblemente era momento de que él también comenzara a buscar su propia vida en la Tierra, estaba seguro de que ni él ni Taiki se irían si Seiya pensaba quedarse. Y él no quería regresar solo.

 

Para Amy, aquella semana fue como las de antes, con salidas casi diarias con las chicas, con millones de cosas por hacer y nuevos lugares que descubrir. Mina había descubierto un mercadito de segunda mano donde habían encontrado una cantidad desconcertante de cosas divertidas, por supuesto sabía que aquellas salidas, aquellas noches de cine y aquellos cafés eran por los chicos, y si ella estaba invitada era simplemente para mantener la tradición. Era increíble, cuando lo miraba en retrospectiva, la cantidad de salidas que habían tenido con aquellos chicos en el pasado.

 

Se habían puesto al día, lo único que a ella le faltaba era lo que habían hablado aquel primer día que habían llegado, pero no se necesitaba su IQ para saber el tema central de aquella plática. Había intentado que Darién no los acompañara en todas las salidas, después de todo era un hombre muy ocupado con el hospital, sin embargo él había logrado conseguir tiempo y estar presente durante un rato todos los días que habían salido.

 

Serena se mantenía lo más lejos posible, lo que no era del todo difícil ya que Seiya la acaparaba por completo. Lo que la desconcertaba era su propia actitud con Taiki, lo buscaba casi inconscientemente para iniciar pláticas sobre cualquier cosa que, invariablemente, terminaban siendo desviadas al tema de su actual relación. No era que le molestara hablar de Darién, su novio era lo suficientemente interesante como para pasar horas hablando de él y lo maravilloso que era.

 

El problema era la mirada de Taiki, una mirada que Amy no lograba descifrar, a veces las preguntas eran de lo más tontas, pero otras eran íntimas y ella solo era capaz de sonrojarse furiosamente y balbucear sobre lo inapropiado de la pregunta, y entonces Taiki se disculpaba, pero Amy podía ver en sus ojos que no lo sentía. Lo que no entendía era su propia reacción ante el hombre, el nerviosismo y sus ganas de contestar absolutamente todas sus preguntas.

 

Darién era un completo caos, los celos no eran propios de su manera de ser. En el pasado, con Serena, los había experimentado por supuesto, nunca tan grandes y con tanto temor como cuando se habían enfrentado a Diamante. Ahora, no podía evitar la punzada de recelos que surgía en su interior cuando veía a Serena con ese tal Seiya, se notaba en los ojos del chico que seguía completamente enamorado de ella y ella, ella parecía más animada cuando estaba con él, pero sus ojos no mentían, aún estaba sufriendo y aquello, a pesar de que no debería, le daba cierta satisfacción, sabía que era injusto pero no podía evitarlo.

 

Por otro lado estaban los celos locos que sentía cada que Amy le sonreía al tal Taiki. Mientras que Seiya era completamente abierto en su adoración con Serena, Taiki era completamente reservado y era eso lo que estaba volviendo loco a Darién. Tenía la sospecha de que el chico estaba preparando su movimiento, que estaba interesado en su novia, pero no tenía ninguna prueba; cuando creía que captaba una mirada de interés, sucedía algo, Amy lo tomaba de la mano o Serena pedía la atención del hombre, y lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba la cercanía del chico con su novia, y por eso intentaba estar presente en cada reunión. Mientras vigilaba que Taiki fuera completamente consciente de su presencia,  intentaba descubrir si Seiya era alguien de fiar, puede que Serena ya no fuera suya, pero no por eso dejaría que cualquiera la tuviera, la había querido profundamente y quería que estuviera con alguien que pudiera amarla como merecía, como él no había podido hacerlo.

 

Taiki al fin comprendió lo que Serena le había querido decir aquella noche, no era que no se pudiera luchar, era que simplemente no parecía poder hacerlo, cada que Amy hablaba de su Darién, sus ojos se iluminaban y la sonrisa venía a su rostro. Taiki se sentía mareado de escucharla, lo mucho que lo quería, lo maravilloso que era, supuso que se trataba de que con las otras chicas no podía hablarlo, así que lo hacía con él. Y no importaba cuánto intentara cambiar el tema, siempre regresaban sin falta al tema “el maravilloso hombre y futuro cardiólogo que es mi novio” y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ofrecer a la chica.

 

Claro, él era bueno en lo que hacía, su carrera había comenzado como parte de su misión, pero no sentía esa pasión desbordante por la música que Amy sí sentía por su profesión. No había vivido nunca su vida pensando en algo que fuera para sí, siempre había sido una guerrera, incluso ahora no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Había pensado que podía darle la espalda a su planeta siempre que tuviera a la chica, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tenía que darle la espalda a su planeta si quería a la chica y era un apuesta arriesgada. Era posible que nunca la tuviera, pero al menos estaba seguro que encontraría lo que quería, lo que lo apasionaba y lo llenaba, y si era la música o alguna otra cosa lo sabría. Él era Taiki pero no sabía realmente quién era si le quitabas a la guerrera. Entonces, tomó su decisión, acompañaría a Serena para empezar la búsqueda de sí mismo.

 

Serena había apostado al azar, y había tenido que observar muy de cerca tanto a Taiki como a Amy, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba equivocada, había en los ojos de Amy algo que no estaba ahí cuando miraba a Darién y sí cuando miraba a Taiki. Era posible que en una semana la guerrera de Mercurio no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, pero Serena estaba segura de que se daría cuenta y entonces… entonces empezaría a sufrir lo que ella.

 

_No había manera de fallar._

 

**X – X – X**

 

 

—Recuerda lo que me prometiste —dijo Serena abrazando a Seiya, la semana se había ido con tanta rapidez que por un momento deseó tener más tiempo.

 

Seiya correspondió al abrazo, intentando no transmitir su tristeza, intentando ser la fuerza que ella necesitaba para comenzar de nuevo. No le había pasado desapercibido lo mucho que ella sufría cada que veía a Darién con Amy, y en esa semana, seguramente, los había visto más de lo que ella era capaz de soportar. Él podía esperar y lo haría.

 

—Iré a verte en cuanto pueda.

 

Serena sonrió ante la promesa.

 

—Dile a las chicas, por favor. Explícales mis razones. —Sabía que era una cobarde por no enfrentarlas ella misma, pero no quería más dramas, lágrimas y reproches, sabía que todas estaban intentando castigarse por lo que había pasado.

 

—Lo hare, Bombón. No te preocupes —le dijo acariciando su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que ella retenía tercamente.

 

—Gracias, Seiya —dijo cuando escucharon que era el momento de abordar, le esperaba un viaje largo y de transbordar. Sus cosas habían sido ya enviadas por la mudanza horas antes y solo esperaba llegar antes que ellos.

 

—Cuídate mucho, Bombón —dijo él—. Recuerda que te quiero mucho y no quiero que nada te pase.

 

—Yo también te quiero. —No mentía, por supuesto que lo quería, era una lástima que no le pudiera querer como él merecía—. Prometo escribirte todos los días.

 

—Suerte —dijo mientras ella se separaba y se dirigía al abordaje.

 

Serena suspiró, ya no había marcha atrás. Si sus planes salían como había planeado, regresaría triunfante y si no lo hacían, entonces regresaría resignada y esperaba que ya sin el dolor permanente en el que vivía.

 

—Me alegra verte —dijo Taiki en cuanto ella entró al vagón buscando dónde acomodar el equipaje de mano que llevaba.

 

—Pensé que... —dijo ella sorprendida, era parte de su plan y esperaba que sucediera, pero ahora que pasaba no lo podía creer.

 

_Oh Amy, prepárate para sufrir._

 

—Lo pensé bien y bueno, aquí estoy ­—dijo sonriendo.

 

—Esto es genial —dijo ella abrazándolo. Si las cosas salían como había planeado, Amy se enteraría y entonces sí que empezaría a sentir lo que ella había sentido. El que ríe al último ríe mejor, Amy, pensó.

 

Solo que no sabía que Amy no sería la única que sufriría por su deseo de venganza. Alguien inocente también lo haría.

 

**X – X – X**

 

—¿Qué pasa, Yaten? —preguntó en cuanto llegó al departamento que antes era de Serena., el mismo que les había ofrecido mientras ella se iba. El que había decidido no vender para no regresar aquel dinero a Darién.

 

—Taiki no está.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Aquello no tenía sentido, Taiki no se iría sin decirles.

 

—Que decidió hacer un viaje.

 

—Un viaje, ¿a dónde? —Ahora sí que Seiya estaba confundido.

 

—Fuera de Tokio, a la prefectura Miyazawa.

 

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Seiya completamente aturdido, ese era el lugar a donde se dirigía Serena.

 

Yaten le pasó la nota simple y sencilla que Taiki había dejado. No había explicaciones, un simple me voy de viaje a Miyazawa y no se preocupen por mí.

 

—Sabía que estaba enamorado, pero nunca creí que fuera de Serena. —murmuró Yaten sentándose en el sofá, mientras Seiya lo veía completamente sorprendido y decepcionado.

 

—Entonces se fue para intentar conquistarla —dijo el vocalista sentándose también, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

 

—Jamás lo pensé de Taiki —dijo Yaten.

 

—Yo tampoco —dijo Seiya sin saber qué sentir ni qué hacer.

 

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Ya inicia al fin lo interesante! Tenemos a todos los actores y comenzamos con el objetivo, como seguramente se dieron cuenta, por el momento este es el capítulo más largo en lo que llevamos, y seguramente el siguiente será más largo que este  XD

 

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, en especial a **Nande** que me apoya con el beteo Y gracias también a quien dedica un momento de su tiempo para leerlo.

 

Espero el siguiente capitulo editado, no tarde tanto.

 


End file.
